Living the Dream: Love conquers all, Right?
by kickass222urmom
Summary: God takes back the rapture and gives everyone a chance to say goodbye to their new found loves. Lance is sent back, along with Twilight. Can they reunite all of the bronies? Time for some adventure! A 'What if' story to my story, 'Living the dream'.
1. Returned to earth

**This is a 'what if' side story to my story, 'Living the Dream.' The events in this one have place in my original and I will continue to write the other one.**

**Don't expect to many updates a week for this one. Well, not until I finish the original story. **

**It takes place between chapters 39:The stare and chapter 40:Twins. **

**This will be a test chapter as to speak. Tell me if I should pursue this, or just drop it.**

**Also, I'm not going to describe my character or the ones from the story. Read it if you want to know what they look like.**

Chapter 1: Returned to earth

I walked down the stairs, ready to make some food. I was starving, not having eaten when I had woke up was a bad idea.

Once I was at the bottom of the stairs, my stomach growled. I rubbed it, "Hold on, I'm working on it." I said while chuckling to my self.

Upon walking into the living room, a familiar booming voice filled the house, "Lance Greenfield, I have bad news for you."

I stopped, recognizing the voice of God. I gulped, bad news, from God! That's never a good thing. "What is it?" I said in a worried voice.

As I finished that sentence, Twilight came running down the stairs, "Lance! What's going on?"

I held up my hoof, "One second Twi."

She stopped a few feet away from me and nodded.

The voice then began to speak again, "After much thought and watching over all the worlds that people went, I have come to a conclusion."

I gulped loudly again, becoming worried.

The voice continued, "I have decided that the Rapture was a mistake. I'm taking it back, along with everything that has happened since then."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"I'm setting everything back to the way it was before. The day after the Rapture. It will be as if it never happened. All thoughts, memory, and actions done in other worlds and in heaven will be like they never happened."

My head began to spin at the information that was being said, "But why?"

"I have my reasons young one. But I'm afraid its time I send you, and everyone else, back to earth. To live out the rest of your life normally."

I shook my head, "But I prefer this one!"

"I've already made my decision."

I hung my head, "If I must leave, please let me keep my memory."

"I will allow this, I'll also let your mother keep her memory."

"Thank you." I said, still sad.

"I will now allow you to say good bye to your loved one."

I held back tears and walked over to Twilight. She had tears in her eyes, some already flowing down her cheeks.

"What's going to happen?" She asked as the tears finally began to fully flow.

I continued to hold back tears, "I'm being sent back to earth, along with everyone else." The tears in my eyes began to flow, going past my goggles and down my face.

She jumped up and wrapped her hooves around my neck, "NO! I don't want you to leave! We just got married! You can't leave!"

I wrapped my hooves around her neck and felt like crying, "I know, I wouldn't leave if I had a choice. But... I don't. I can't go against God."

I stepped back and gave her a final kiss.

She whipped tears out of her eyes, "I love you."

That was it, I couldn't hold it back. I began to sob, "I love you too Twilight."

The voice began to speak again, "Ready?"

I shook my head, "No."

"You have to leave young one."

I hung my head, "Ready."

"Then I'm sending you back. You will remember everything that has happened to you. I put you in the place you would have been that morning."

My body began to glow.

* * *

><p>Twilight watched as her lover was about to be sent away. She would never see him again.<p>

How was she going to raise their foal alone? How was she going to go on without him? How can she wake up in the morning without him laying next to her?

She shook her head, tears freely flowing down her face. She wasn't going to let him be taken away from her.

As his body began to glow, she jumped forward, wrapping her hooves around his neck.

A sudden sensation filled her body and she felt herself falling. Then, all of sudden, she landed on something soft.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to find my self standing in a room. It looked familiar, very familiar. I looked around and sighed. It was my room, my messy as hell room.<p>

The walls had three posters from three well known video games. There was also a few nails that held up a few items that I find worthy to show off; necklace's, rings, and other odd things. My desk still held all of my homework from school. Being a senior sucks.

I walked over to my window and looked out at the familiar traffic of New York City. I lived in a small three story building owned by my mom. I sighed and though of Equestria... and Twilight.

A groan from behind me made me jump and turn.

On the bed lay something that filled me with happiness and worry.

A girl lay on my bed. Upon closer inspection, I could see purple hair with a pink streak through it. It was Twilight!

I scratched my head, how did she get here? I thought back to the last moments and remember feeling something wrap around my neck. That must have been Twilight. But how was she able to follow me?

"Love." Said a loud voice in my head.

What the... "What do you mean love?"

"Love, as in the love you two share. Once she jumped on you, I decided to send her back with you. I made her human so she will fit in with this world."

I smiled, "Thank you. This means a lot."

"Your welcome young one."

I walked over to Twilight and looked her over. She wore a plain white T-shirt and worn blue jeans. Her hair was down to her shoulders.

When I reached out to shake her awake, I saw that I was wearing a red plaid shirt. I was also wearing blue jeans. Thank God! I'm not wearing those stupid clothes anymore. I then began to gently shake Twilight.

She slowly rolled over and blinked at me, "Lance? What happened?"

I put on a reassuring smile, "Yeah its me. As to what happened, you kinda came back with me to earth. And your no longer a unicorn, your a human." I said the last part while preparing for her to freak out like she did in the first episode of season one.

Her eyes widened and she began to fill around her head, "My horn! How can I be a human?"

I shrugged, "Well, God said he made you a human so you would fit in with this world."

She Slammed her hand into her face, "Now how am I going to use magic."

I smiled weakly, "You don't."

She sighed, "Well its worth it if I get to be with you." She climbed out of my bed and looked around my room.

She was about a inch sorter than me.

She looked at her left hand and smiled, "Good, the wedding band is still there." The golden wedding band was still on her left hand and on the ring finger.

I looked at my left hand and saw that the wedding band had turned into a wedding ring, still golden. When I went to take it off, it wouldn't budge. Looks like they don't come off even in another dimension.

She looked around my room again, "Nice place. Messy, but also comfortable."

I smiled, "Thanks, my room is always messy."

Before she could respond, the sound of foot steps could be heard coming up the stairs and towards my room.

My mom burst into the room, a confused look on her face, "Lance! Did we just..." She looked at Twilight, "She's a human? Huh, I guess we really was there."

I smiled weakly, "So you do remember?"

She nodded, "Yes. Did God talk to you to?"

I nodded back in response, "Yeah, he told me why he send us all back to earth."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Iphone, "December twentieth, ten forty eight A.M., He really did send us back to the day after the Rapture."

I looked over at Twilight and smiled, "Yep, but at least he let her come back." Then a thought hit me, "What about the Captain? Did he come back with you?"

She looked down in sadness, "No, he didn't come back with me. I don't think he was allowed." She looked at Twilight, "How was she able to come back with you?"

I shrugged, "God said it was because of our love for each other. I'm pretty damn lucky."

She glared, "Language young man!"

Wow, I forgot that she things everything is cussing, "Sorry mom."

She nodded, "Its okay... This time."

She turned for the door, "Also, if you think that just because of what happened that you don't have to go to school when it starts, your wrong."

"Damnit!"

She turned to me, "Lance Greenfield! I said watch your language!"

I smiled, "Won't happen again."

She walked out of the door, "It better not."

I turned to Twilight and smiled. There's something I've been wanting to tell her, but didn't know how. "Come here Twi."

I walked over to my computer and turned it on. I pulled up Youtube and typed in, 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic '. When the video was up and loaded, I smiled, "Okay Twi, I think its time you know how I know so much about you and all of Equestria."

She walked up and looked at the screen with curiosity, "What is that thing?"

I smiled, I've always wanted to explain human technology to Twilight. "Well, this is a computer, it holds data and allows humans to communicate and look up information. With this, I can find out almost anything."

She looked at the screen, "Interesting."

I nodded, "It sure is. I still don't fully understand how this all works."

She looked at me, "So, you was going to show me how you knew everything about Equestria?"

I nodded again, "Yep. Watch this." I clicked the video and it began to play the first episode.

As it played, she looked shocked, "That's Princess Celestia's voice! And that's the history behind Nightmare Moon!"

I smiled, "Yep. Just keep watching."

She looked at the screen in silence till the part with her in front of the book, "That's me!"

I chuckled, "Brief info for you. Here on earth, we watch Equestria as a cartoon. You being one of the main characters."

She listened to the song, "Catchy song." Then it started showing all of her friends, "That's all my friends! How is this possible?"

I paused the video when the song ended, "Well, I don't know how to explain it. But would you like to watch the rest of this?"

She nodded, "Yes, I really want to see the rest of this."

I smiled and hit play.

**Eight episodes later and many many questions.**

After episode eight, Look before you sleep, I turned to her, "So, what do you think?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Well, its strange. I mean, it followed all of us. Showing what we did and everything, but we never knew it. Its sorta confusing to me."

I shrugged, "I don't have anyway to explain this. I'm not that good in physics or things like that."

She looked back to the computer, "Can you show me somethings about the bronies? I'm curious out them."

I sighed, I knew she was going to ask this. As long as I don't run across any... Pictures... everything should go great, "Alright."

I pulled up the website Equestria Daily and scowled down the page, showing her some fan made art, that was clean, and a few other things.

She nodded, "Wow, the bronies really do adore us don't they."

I chuckled, "You have no idea Twilight."

She raise an eyebrow, "Oh?"

I shook head smiling, "Never mind." I looked out the window and had a though. How was this going to work? I mean, shes a pony that is now a human, and she doesn't know anything about earth.

I shrugged, we'll figure that out later. I turned back to my computer to check the time. 2:24 P.M. Wow, its only the afternoon.

I stood and looked down at Twilight, "Hey Twi, is it okay with you if I go out for a hour or two?"

She looked at me in confusion, "What do you mean?"

I put my Android in my pocket and turned back to her, "Well, I kinda want to see one of my friends."

She smiled, "Oh, I don't mind. Just don't stay gone to long."

I nodded, "I'll be back soon. Just don't leave the house."

She cocked her head, "Why?"

I sighed, "Its the human world and we're in New York City. Its not safe for you to be out there with out me. A lot of people would love to catch a girl like you."

She nodded, understanding, "Okay Lance, I'll stay inside."

I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

I smiled and walked out of my door, followed by Twilight. We walked down the stairs, then down the other stairs, and finally to the front door. I pulled on my black jacket and smiled, "Be back before you know it. Just spend some time with my mom."

She chuckled, "That should be fun." She said sarcastically.

I nodded, "Oh, you'll have the time of your life Twi."

She shook her head, "Just hurry back."

"I will." I said as I grabbed the door knob and opening the door. I then stepped through it and closed the door. I looked around at the crowd of people that was normal for this city. I sighed, damn I miss Equestria.

I began walking down the street, towards my uncles house, who was a wiz at computers. I know I told Twilight I was going to a friends, but I consider my uncle a friend. And right now, I could use his help finding someone. Someone that I could only find on the internet.

I walked in silence, people walked past me, not caring or paying attention to me.

**So, should I pursue this story? Or just drop it?**

**Tell me what you all thought. And again, this story line does go along with the ****original one. **

**So, review it for me and tell me what I should do.**


	2. Settling in

**Go back and reread chapter one. I've changed Twilight into a human, instead of a pony.**

**Well, here it is, chapter two. I hope I did a good job on this.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

I walked up the steps to the apartment building. My uncle lived on the fifth floor, apartment E18.

I walked up to the door and pressed the button for his apartment. After a few minutes of waiting outside, the call box began to buzz and a tired voice answered, "Who is it?"

I grinned, my uncle always sleeps in. Usually waking up at three in the afternoon. "Hey uncle Leon, its me, Lance."

After a few second pause, a clicking sound came from the door as it was unlocked remotely, "Well hey Lance, come on up."

I opened the door and walked in. Once I closed the door, it clicked, singling that it had be locked.

I walked over to the elevator and hit the call button. The door opened seconds later. I stepped inside and hit the button for the fifth floor. The door dinged shut and it began moving up.

I pulled my phone out and checked the time. 2:54 PM. I thought it was later than that.

The doors dinged open and I put my phone back in my pocket. I then walked out and down the hall.

As I walked I read the numbers on the doors. E15, E16, E17, E18. I stopped and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal my uncle.

He was wearing a white button up shirt with a grey under shirt. He also wore a pair of blue jeans with a hole in the right knee. His hair was brown and short. His facial appearance was young with a small stubble. If you didn't know him, you would have thought he was a young college student. In fact, he was a twenty nine year old bachelor.

He smiled, "How ya doing Lance?"

I smiled back, "Oh you know, surviving."

He laughed and stepped aside, "Aren't we all. Come on in."

I stepped inside and looked around, a smile playing on my face. It looked the same as I remember it. Messy, soda cans everywhere, posters of bands and games on the walls, stacks of music in the corner of the room, flat screen TV with five different consoles under it and stack after stack of video games, and best of all, a great computer set up.

He strolled past me, scratching his side, "Coke?"

I grinned, "You know it."

He chuckled and walked into his kitchen. He soon emerged holding a cup and two litter of coke. He handed both to me.

I looked at the cup, then at the two liter. I shrugged and put the cup down. I then opened the two liter and began chugging it.

He laughed, "I didn't mean drink it all!"

I stopped drinking it, about three fourths left, and smiled, "So, you shouldn't have given the whole thing to me."

He chuckled and turned for his couch, "So, what brings you to my place?" He said as he jumped onto his couch and stretched out on it, propping his legs up on the arm of the couch.

I walked over and sat down on a chair that was across from the couch, "Well, I need your help with something."

He nodded and grinned, "And what do you need help with?"

I drank a little more of the coke and looked at him, "Do you think you can help me find some people?"

He rubbed his stubble, "Hmmm, depends. How much do you know about them?"

I shrugged, "All I know is their names, online username's, and countries."

He smiled, "Then I can do it."

I grinned, "That's great!"

He looked at my hand and looked confused, "Lance, are you married?"

"What..." I looked down at my left hand and chuckled, "Yeah."

He raised an eyebrow, "Who is it? And how did you get my stuck up sister to let you?"

I shrugged, "You'll have to ask her that one."

He nodded, "Will do." He stood and walked over to the computer, "Can you write down all the information for the people you're looking for and I'll start my search."

I stood and walked over and pulled out a notepad. I wrote down all the names and the information for each. I then handed it to him.

He looked it over and nodded, "Easy." He turned on his computer and went to his dash board.

There's one other thing people wouldn't be able to tell about my uncle. He's a brony. He's the one who introduced me to the show. Forcing me to watch a episode once. Yeah, I was hooked after that.

His background on his desktop is Octavia, his favorite pony. He opened the internet and began to work his magic. He looked at me, "Ummm, Lance, remember what I told you before? I don't like being watched while working."

I chuckled and nodded, "Gotcha. Call me once you have all the information."

He turned back to computer, "You got it buddy."

I walked out of his apartment and smiled. I know he'll find everyone of them, it may take a while though. I began walking towards the elevator, ready to get home to Twilight.

**Twenty minutes later.**

****I walked in the house and put my jacket on the rack, "I'm home!"

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw my mom preparing dinner.

She turned and smiled, "Hey honey."

I smiled, "Hey mom. Where's Twi?"

She went back to preparing dinner, "Your room I think." She put down the food and turned again to face me, "Where is she going to sleep?"

I smiled sheepishly, "My room?"

She shook her head, "No."

I raised my eyebrows, trying to keep my temper down, "But we're married mom!"

She bit her lower lip, "I know, but... Do you really want her in your bed?"

I crossed my arms, "Mom, we've been sleeping together for the past two months."

She shook her head, "Fine, but I forbid any kind of... sexual activity's."

I nodded, "Okay, we can deal with that. Shes already pregnant anyway."

She turned back to the counter and continued with her task.

I walked up stairs and into my room. I looked around and saw Twilight.

She was on my bed, reading one of the books I had on my bookshelf, which held very few books. Most of them are books based off games and books about World War Two.

She looked up and smiled, "Hey Lance." She turned the book over, "This book is very interesting."

I looked at the cover. It was a book about a video game for PS3. The title was, 'Resistance: The Gathering Storm', not a book I would recommend for her to read.

"Uhhh, Twi, you do know that book is fake and not real, right?"

She laughed, "Well of course I do. It says based on a bestselling PlayStation 3 video game, what ever that is."

I chuckled, "Well, I'll buy you some more books later that you would like."

She smiled, "Thank you Lance. Now, if you would excuse me, I want to see what happens next."

I nodded, "You got it Twi." I walked out and closed the door behind me.

I looked across the hall at my brothers room, Mark. I almost forgot about him.

My big brother Mark is a nineteen year old collage drop out. He's always looking out for me, I'm surprised he didn't try to follow me to Equestria. He's the kind of guy that you don't want to mess with or hurt the ones he love. He's fairly muscler, since he works out most of the time. His hair is cut short and spiky.

I walked across the hall and knocked on the door. When no response came from behind it, I opened the door and stepped in.

The light was off, but I didn't need it. The light coming in through his window was all I needed.

He was in the bed, head phones on and asleep.

I chuckled and walked over, as I neared, I could smell the strong scent of his cologne. I shook him and backed up.

He turned over and sat up, he was wearing a grey muscle shirt. He rubbed his eyes and pulled off his headphones, "What's up Lance?"

I take it he doesn't have memory of where he was and what had happened the other day.

I grinned, "Just wanted to see you."

He raised his eyebrows, "That's not weird at all."

I chuckled, "Also, guess what."

He stood up and popped his back, "What is it bro?" He stood about an inch taller than me.

I smirked, "I'm married."

He laughed, "Alright. Who's the unlucky girl and whats her profile picture? Probably a fake."

I shook my head, "No, its not a internet marriage. I'm really married, see." I showed him the ring.

He looked at it and furrowed his brows, "How did you afford this?"

"The rings was a made by my friend."

He chuckled, "I see. So, where is this wife of yours?"

I smiled, I can tell he doesn't believe me, "Follow me."

He held back a laugh and followed me into the hall.

I walked up to my room and held the knob, "Now, she may seem different because... Well she's not from this world. Mom will explain that part too you."

He laughed, "Alright, show me your 'wife'."

I smirked and opened the door.

He walked in and his smile faded, because on the bed sat Twilight.

She looked up from the book and smiled, "Who's that Lance?"

I crossed my arms, "He's my brother."

She stood up and held out her hand to him, "Nice to meet you Lance's brother."

Mark looked at her hand and back up to her, "Your his wife?"

Twilight cocked her head, "Yes. We've been married for about two days."

Mark scratched the back of his head, "But how? I've never met you before."

Twilight chuckled, "Of course not. There's no way you could have known me."

"What? How long have you and Lance known each other?"

Twilight smiled, "I've known him since he came to Ponyville. We've been together for, ummmm... Aha, four months. Well, he was in a coma for two of them."

Mark's mouth hung open in shock and surprise, "That's impossible! He's never been in a coma, and Ponyville? What the hell is going on here?"

I smiled and pointed down stairs, "Go ask mom, she'll tell you everything."

He nodded and walked towards the door in a daze.

Twilight sat back on the bed and smiled up at me, "He seems nice."

I nodded while smiling, "He is, probably the nice's person your going to meet here."

She grinned and went back to reading, "Then I'm going to get to know him better."

I sat down in front of my computer and pulled up a chat room for bronies. Might as well get back in the swing of things.

**So, how was it?**

**Any suggestions?**

**Also, I'll update 'Living the Dream' once Omnius finishes his scene.**

**Remember to R&R,**


	3. The enemy at your door steps

**Well, here it is, chapter 3.**

**I now have a co-author and editor for this story. Just this one, not my main one. Henry Anthony Courtler is the co-author, he did some edits for this chapter.**

**I'm still the full writer for this, he just helps on mild things.**

**So, please enjoy this chapter. Kinda boring at the beginning, but a little cliff hanger at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I pulled on my jacket and yelled up the stairs, "Hurry up Twi, I want to show you around the city before it gets too late!"

"I'm coming, just let me finish this chapter!" She bellowed back.

I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen. Upon entering it, I saw my brother sitting at the kitchen table, a blank look on his face.

I sat down across from him and tapped the table. "So, did she tell you everything?"

He nodded slowly and with an even voice replied. "She did."

"And?" I smiled softly, hoping that he'd be okay with it.

He put his hands into his face and sighed, as he tried to make sense of the situation. "It can't be true, but it has to be... Mom's not the kind of person to lie, and she described everything with great detail."

Good, he believes us. I thought it would be harder to convince him.

He then smirked, "So, you married a pony?"

I grinned shyly, feeling slightly embarrassed at the blunt way he put his point. "Yeah... But you can't blame me. I thought I was going to be there longer than the four months or so I spent there."

He laughed. "Whatever. You've been gawking at that My Little Pony stuff forever."

"So, I'm married now, that's more than you have." I shook my head laughing with him.

His smirk returned to his face. "To a pony."

I held up my hand. "A pony that is now a human."

He sat back and crossed his arms. "Still a pony."

I stood and shrugged. "Well, it doesn't really matter to me."

He also stood, and held back a laugh. "Wow, I never thought my little bro would fall for a pony." He said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting down on the couch to watch some tv.

I grinned and walked back to the hallway that leads outside. I checked my phone for the time. 6:18 PM. Hurry up Twi!

After a few minutes of waiting, she finally came down the stairs.

She smiled when she reached the bottom. "Sorry, that book is really interesting and intriguing."

I nodded in agreement, remembering how good a read it was. "I liked it; just wait till you get to the end." I grabbed a black and white checkered jacket off the coat rack and handed it to her. "Here, wear this. It's pretty cold outside."

she smiled, "Thank you Lance." she grabbed it and looked at it, "Who's jacket is this?"

"My brothers."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Does he mind if I wear it?"

I nodded. "He won't care."

She shrugged. "Alright then." she began to try and put it on, but was having trouble.

I laughed and grabbed the jacket. "Here, let me help you with that." I gently helped her put her arms through the arms and zipped it up.

We walked to the door and I turned to her. "Okay, Twi, you must stay next to me at all times. This is a large city and it's easy to get lost."

She nodded, "Don't worry, I'll stay next to you at all times."

I raised an eyebrow. "That means if you see something interesting, you tell me to take you to it, alright? Also, if a guy asks how much, just say not for sale."

She looked at me confused. "Why?"

I grabbed the knob. "Just stay next to me and you'll be safe." And under my breath I added, "Hopefully."

I opened the door and stepped out, followed by Twilight. I looked around at the semi-large crowd, taking notice that the daily rush was slowly coming to a stop.

I reached down and held Twilight's hand. "Okay, come on Twi, I have a few places I want to show you."

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Lead the way Lance."

We walked down the steps and onto the side walk. I lead her down the street, towards the large public library, which is only a fifteen minute walk from my house. Along the way, Twilight asked me questions about almost everything. I was having fun explaining things to her, as it was one of the things I've always dreamed of doing. After the rather short walk and many answered question, we arrived at the library. I lead her inside and checked the closing times. After inspecting it, I smiled. They wouldn't be closing till 10:00PM, which gave us plenty of time to stick around and teach her more about human culture.

I looked at Twilight, a bright gleam in her eye. "Well Twilight, what do you think?"

She looked at me and looked overjoyed. "A library?"

I nodded. "Yep...There's almost every kind of book you could think of in here."

I looked around, glad to see a only a few people where here. The library was a large two story building, with plenty of space to read and research in. Twilight looked around also and looked at me, a look on her face.

I chuckled. "Go ahead, look around. I'm able to check out a maximum of ten books at a time, so go crazy."

She let go of my hand and walked towards the nearest bookshelf. She looked through it and pulled out a book, and sat down in a chair and began to skim through it.

I strolled over to the fiction section and began scanning the shelf's. I shook my head, no interesting books. I turned to see that Twilight already had a pile of books next to her. I really hope she remembers where she got those.

I shrugged and walked over to the magazine rack. I pulled a copy of the Times off and sat down on a chair.

As I read through it, I heard someone behind me. But when I turned, all I saw was an empty reading area. I went back to reading the magazine, becoming bored.

Luckily, Twilight walked up to me with a pile of books in her arms. "I think I'm all set."

I smiled and stood up, closing the magazine. "Alright then, I'll get them checked out for you."

We walked up to the checkout counter. The Librarian looked at me and smiled, "Hey Lance, I haven't seen you here in a while."

I put on a smile and pulled out my wallet, which held my library card. "I've been busy with life and stuff."

She chuckled and began processing the books. She looked at my finger and saw the wedding ring, "Oh, I see some one's hitched."

I laughed, "Yeah, long story."

She put the last book down and raised an eyebrow playfully, "Don't tell me it's one of those hangover stories."

I scratched my neck and grinned. "Not this time."

Twilight reached up and grabbed the books.

The Librarian looked at her hand and chuckled. "I see I found the lucky lady."

Twilight did her signature blush, causing me to smile.

We began heading for the door, and I waved back at the Librarian. "See ya later."

She waved back. "Come back soon Lance."

Twilight walked out the door, followed by me.

She turned to me, holding the books. "Come on Lance, I want to read a few of those."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you just going to read the whole time your here?"

She shook her head, "Of course not, just the first few days."

I smiled and put a arm over her. "Well, let's get home. It's gotten pretty late." The clock in the library had said 8:21 PM, that's too late to be out on the streets.

As we walked, I could swear someone was following us. But every time I turned around, no one was there.

Finally, we reached my house. We walked up the steps and I stopped.

Twilight turned to me and looked confused. "What is it?"

I shrugged. "I'm going to stay out here for a while. You can go in if you want."

She looked at the books and then back at me. "You're going to make me chose?"

I chuckled. "Just go read Twi, I'll be up later."

She smiled. "Alright, hurry up Lance." With that, she went in my house and closed the door.

I sat down on the steps and looked up at the sky. The night time sky was... Plain. The night sky back in Equestria was so much better.

I sighed and thought back to Equestria.

"Hi Lance! It's been a while!" Said a voice at the bottom of the stairs, just out of sight.

That voice, it can't be! I stood up and looked down at the bottom of the steps, searching for the voice.

A teenager stepped into view at the bottom of the steps, a evil smirk on his face.

I recognized him! We had met a year ago in an alleyway, and again in Equestria. The time in Equestria was horrible, a memory I've been trying my best to block out. But he had had a change of heart somewhere along the line, I still don't know how that happened. He must not have his memory from Equestria, this isn't good.

He cocked his head. "Oh Lance, its taken me so long to find you. I'm going to enjoy this." He pulled out a piece of metal, which could only be a knife. "I have one question thought. Do you want to die fast, or slow?"

I glared. "How about neither Cody!"

He smiled. "Great! You remember me. This will make it so much better."

I held up a hand my hands in a non-provoking pose, hoping to dissuade him from trying what he was about to do. "You don't have to do this Cody. You can forgive and forget."

He began advancing up the stairs. "Now why would I do that?" A devilish smile played on his twisted face.

I backed up a few steps. This wasn't going to end well for me.

**Before anyone says anything. Cody was still searching for Lance, so don't say I added him for a twist. I was going to say this in the original story, but removed it.**

**Anyways, how was it?**

**Remember to R&R.**


	4. Finishing the fight

**Here it is, chapter 4.**

**This chapter is a full on fight scene. Its my first try at a hand to hand fight, so tell me how I did.**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4

What do I do? I can't run inside, he'll just follow me and I'll be putting everyone at risk. I can't fight him either, I already tried that once and it didn't turn out well for me. Only option left is to try and talk him out of it, and that alone will take a lot of convincing.

I held up my hands. "Cody listen, you don't have to do this. There is no reason to be mad."

He stopped halfway up the stairs. "I had a feeling you would try to talk your way out of this. Well, its not going to work." He took a menacing step closer.

I took a step back, my back now against the wall that was next to the door. I gulped, what now? All I could do now is fight, and the odds of me winning are very low.

He laughed a very bitter and angry tone rolling off his throat. "I've waited so long for this moment."

The door next to me flew open, almost hitting me, and out walked Mark, a very angry expression on his face. "What's going on here?"

Cody put the knife behind him and smiled. "Oh, we're just talking."

Mark crossed his arms. "With a knife? Yeah, you're definitely just talking."

I tapped Marks shoulder and said in as calm as a voice as I could muster. "Yeah, he's um... trying to kill me."

Mark nodded, a stoic expression on his face. "I can see that quite clearly." He glared at Cody. "How about this: Drop the knife and fight me like a man."

Cody looked at his knife then Mark. "Or, I can just kill you and then Lance." He lunged forward, thrusting the knife towards Mark.

Mark dodged to the side and grabbed Cody's wrist. He then twisted it, causing him to drop the knife. Mark pushed him back, causing him to stumble down the stairs. "Now we can have a fair fight."

Cody smiled up at him. "Alright then. We'll have a 'fair' fight."

Mark walked down the stairs, cracking his knuckles.

I smiled. This should be good. Mark's pretty tough and knows how to fight.

Mark crossed his arms. "Well, I'm waiting."

Cody smirked and jumped forward, doing a quick jab at Mark's face. Mark moved his head to the side and grabbed Cody's arm. He then pulled him towards him, slamming a knee into his stomach.

Cody fell to his knee's holding his stomach, trying to catch his breath.

Mark chuckled. "Come on now, you came here to fight, didn't you?"

Cody looked down and smiled. "I did." He jumped up and punched Mark in the gut. Mark doubled over and held his stomach. Cody spun around and kicked Mark in the face, making him stumble back.

Mark stopped him self and shook his head, trying to clear his head or something. "Cheap shot there bud."

Cody laughed crazily and ran towards Mark.

Mark chuckled and went to punch Cody in the face before he reached him. But Cody ducked under his fist and brought his own fist up and into Mark's chin, a perfect upper cut.

Mark quickly recovered and pushed Cody back with his right hand. He then kicked him in the chest, sending Cody backwards and onto the ground. Mark then rubbed his chin and spit out some blood. "Damn, what kind of skills are you hiding under that skinny body of yours?"

Cody stood, holding his chest. "You'll never know."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Why are you even trying to fight? Just walk away and leave Lance alone."

Cody shook his head. "That is impossible."

Mark looked confused. "Why?"

In his moment of confusion, Cody sprang forward, slamming his fist into Mark's throat. Mark stumbled back, holding his throat. Cody then grabbed his head and slammed it into his knee.

Mark looked dazed and swung out in a last tempt to hit Cody. Cody grabbed his arm and spun him around, kicking him in the back in the progress. Mark fell to the ground, out cold.

Cody cracked his neck and turned to me. "Now, to finish what I came here to do." He began walking towards the stairs, his eyes on the knife.

I looked down and in desperation, bent down and picked it up.

Cody laughed. "And what do you plan to do with that?"

I looked around and reacted without thinking. I throw the knife across the street. I then hated myself, I could have used that!

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Smooth move."

Now I'm screwed! What am I going to do? I raised my fist instinctively. I looked at my fist in confusion. Huh, I guess that answers that question.

Cody laughed. "Really?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

He stopped at the bottom of the steps. "This is even better than just killing you."

Before I could react, he charged up the stairs, slamming into me. He picked me up and throw me down the stairs.

I hit the hard concrete and groaned in pain. That hurt! It hurt like hell!

Cody walked down the stairs and stood over me. "To easy." He brought his right foot down on my gut, knocking the air out of me.

I coughed, and tried to take in air.

Cody grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me to my feet, my face inches from his. He smiled victoriously. "How does it feel knowing your going to die?"

I grunted and reacted on instinct again. I slammed my head into his, causing him to let go. I stumbled back, holding my head. That wasn't a good idea, but at least it made him let me go.

Cody grabbed his head and growled. "I'm going to make you suffer!"

He stepped forward, slamming his fist into my gut, followed by a jab to the face.

I stumbled back, holding my face, blood pouring out of my nose. I can't fight him, hes kicking my **.

Cody slammed his foot into my family jewels, and as I went to my knees, kicked me square in the face.

I fell back on my back, gasping in pain. I slowly stood, ignoring the pain in my groin.

Cody stopped his assault and smirked. "This is such fun isn't it?"

I'm screwed if I stay here and fight. I have to run, or get help.

I made a move like I was going to charge him, making him go into a fighting stance. But instead, I turned and ran down the street.

As I ran, I could hear him behind me, clearly ** off at my choice in actions.

I picked up the pace, trying to resist the urge to collapse and hold my groan. I looked ahead and saw an alley. Hopefully that leads to another street.

I sprinted towards it and took a sharp turn. I then ran down the alley as fast as I could. When I looked ahead, I saw that there was a wall blocking the way to the second street. Thank God I'm good at parkour. The wall was a good nine feet high, easy.

When I reached the wall, I jumped up and grabbed the edge. I then pulled my self up... and fell backwards, into the same alleyway.

I sat up and rubbed my head, ** **! I can't do parkour in this condition.

Cody walked up clapping his hands. "Great job! Maybe next time you can jump a five foot wall."

I stood and saw something running up behind Cody. I shook my head. "Shut up."

A pair of arms grabbed Cody from behind him and throw him against the wall.

Mark looked at me and grinned. "You okay Lance?"

I rubbed my head. "I'll live."

He looked at Cody and walked over to him. He picked him up with one hand and looked him in the face. "Still want to hurt Lance freak?"

Cody looked to be dazed. "I want to kill him, not hurt him."

Mark shook his head. "Wrong answer bud." Mark slammed him against the wall and pulled back his fist.

I looked at this in confusion. Should I let him beat down Cody, or stop it? If I tell Mark not to, then...

Mark punched Cody in the face, hard.

I winced at the sound of impact. Note to self, stop thinking about what I should do during an emergency.

Mark then brought his knee into Cody's side. He began slamming his fist non stop into Cody's face, chest, and gut. He then slammed into Cody with his full body and let him slump to the ground.

I walked over and shook my head. "A little over board, don't ya think?"

Mark shrugged. "Well, I could have done worst." He picked Cody up by the collar. "Stay away from Lance! Got that?"

Cody's eyes where off center and his head lazily bobbing around.

Mark shook him. "Got that!"

Cody nodded in response.

Mark let him go, and Cody slumped to the ground.

Mark began walking out of the alley. "Coming Lance?"

I walked after hiI walked after him. "Yeah, I'm coming." Once we walked out of the alleyway, I turned and looked down the alley. What irony, this all began in an alley and it looks like it ends in one too.

We walked down the street towards our house. Mike was rubbing his chin. "Damn, that little guy had a arm on him."

I nodded and rubbed my chest. "Good thing you was here this time."

He punched my arm. "Yes, yes you are bro."

I laughed with effort. "Thanks."

He nodded. "No problem, you know I've got your back."

I smiled. "I know."

We walked up the stairs that lead to our house. As Mark walked in, I stopped.

He turned and looked at me. "What is it?"

I looked my self over, I had a few bruises and a few cuts on my face from falling off the wall. Mark had cuts and bruises all over his chest and face.

"What are we going to tell mom?"

He smiled. "Pack of crazy dogs chased us down the street. She'll buy it."

I chuckled. "Good idea."

I stepped inside and felt relieved. My problem with Cody was finally over.

**So, how was it?**

**How did I do with that fighting scene?**

**Also, now something important. Would you all like this to have action and adventure in it. Or just stick to the way I've been doing it.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	5. Finding a brony in a Manhattan

**Here's a nice long chapter for all of you. Hurt my neck, shoulders, wrist, and fingers to write this one.**

**Also, what did you think of the chapter name? My friend came up with that and I decided to use it.**

**So please enjoy.**

Chapter 5

"Shit!" I yelled as my mom put the rubbing alcohol on one of the cuts on my face.

She glared at me, "Language!" She said as pressed the pad against the other cuts, "So tell me again, how did this happen?"

Mark spook up, his face covered in Band-Aids, "A pack of dogs chased us down the street and we jumped into a trash bin full of metal to escape."

"Uh huh." She mumbled as she finished working on my face. "You two need to be more careful."

I nodded, "We know."

She stood and picked up her supplies, "You two..." She just smiled and left the kitchen.

I turned to mark and grinned, "She bought it."

He reached up to his face and started pulled off the Band-Aids, "She went a little overboard with the medical supply again."

I laughed and pulled off the Band-Aids on my own face off, "I know right? Where does she keep getting all of it?"

He shrugged and scratched his chin, "Beats me."

I touched my face and winced. I began to feel a slight vibration in my right pants pocket. I was confused for a second till I remember my phone.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I looked at the screen to see who was calling. The picture was of my uncle Leon.

I smiled, I wonder if he's found them all. I pressed the Accept Call button and put it to my ear, "Hello?"

The line was silent for a second before my uncle began to speak, "Hey Lance, good news and some bad news."

"What is it?" I responded, knowing he had found some information on them, but what about the bad news?"

"Good news or bad news first?"

"Bad news."

The line was silent again, "Well, the one named Frederic died five years ago. Killed by his own father."

What? Oh wait, that's right. Only the bronies that died from the rapture was sent back, he stayed since he died five years prior to the Rapture. Lucky bastard, "Oh, well, that sucks. Now the good news?"

"I found the first guy on the list, Peter Kruzel."

"Only one?"

A short pause, "No, he's just the first one I've found that lives close. When I say close, I mean Manhattan."

Peter lives in Manhattan? "Where does he live exactly?"

There was a short pause, followed by my phone vibrating, signaling that a message had been received. "Okay Lance, I sent you a file. Download that into your GPS and it'll show you."

"Thanks uncle Leon."

"No problem Lance, just stop by more often. I've been wanting to do some multiplayer with you."

I laughed, "You got it uncle Leon."

"Alright then, talk to you later."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and opened up my apps center. I scrolled through it till I came across my GPS. I opened it and downloaded the file uncle Leon had sent me into its navigation system. It began calculating a route to his house.

Mark walked up and crossed his arms, "What are you up too this time?"

I chuckled, "Oh, just looking for a few friends that went to Equestria with me."

He seemed to be considering what I said, "Huh, sounds interesting, mind if I come along for the ride?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to come along?"

He shrugged, "Well, a few reasons, mainly because your going to need a little protection."

I shook my head and smiled, "I can protect my self."

He smirked, "Oh yeah, you handled Cody pretty well."

"Shut up."

He held up his hands, "I speak only the truth little bro."

I sighed, "Fine, you can come along, but only because I want you to come along, not because I need protection." Well, its mainly because I need his protection.

My phone beeped, signaling that it had finished calculating a route.

Mark smiled, "So, you want to do it tonight or tomorrow?"

I shrugged, "Depends on the time." I looked at the clock to see it was only 9:12 PM. "I guess tonight would be fine."

He clapped his hands together, "Perfect, time for a little fun. Lets get going."

I shook my head, "Let me check on Twilight."

He sighed, "Okay, just hurry up. I want to see this guy. I'll be in the truck."

I nodded and headed for the stairs. I jogged up them and the others.

I then walked into my room to see Twilight reading one of the books we had gotten, not surprising.

She looked up and put on a smile, "Yes?"

I smiled back, "Me and Mark are going to see if we can find Peter. Do you want to tag along?"

"Peter?" She looked at the books and then at me, "Can I bring a book?"

I chuckled, "Of course. But its dark out and the light in the truck is broken."

She cocked her head, "Truck?"

I smiled, "Well, a truck is what we humans use to get around faster than walking. We have many other types of transport, but I don't really have time to explain it all. I'll just buy you a book on it." I motioned for the door, "So, you want to come along?"

She rubbed her mouth and looked to be thinking, "Alright, I'm coming." She picked up her current book and walked over to me.

I turned and lead her down the stairs, and out the front door. We walked over to the truck, it had four seats and was pure white. A very nice truck in my opinion.

Mark beckoned for us to hurry as he started the truck.

I opened the back seat door for Twilight and she climbed in. I then closed the door and jumped up front in the passenger's seat. I put my phone on the dash board and turn the GPS on, "Alright Mark, just follow the directions."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid Lance." He said as he began to drive down the empty street.

I turned to see Twilight looking out the window at the passing street lights. I chuckled, "Having fun?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Your world is amazing Lance. There's so many things here that doesn't even exist in Equestria. I wonder why?"

I nodded, "We rely on science and technology, while Equestria relies on magic."

She considered my answer, "Seems reasonable."

I turned around and picked up the flash light that was kept under the seat, "Here Twi, you can read your book with this." I said as I handed it to her.

She took it and began to examine it curiously. She hit the button on the side and it turned on, casting the light into her face. She recoiled and dropped it, "What the..."

I chuckled and reached down behind my seat and grabbed it, "This is what we use to produce light. Kinda like a torch." I handed it to her and she nodded.

"Interesting." She then opened her book and held the light above it. She then dived into it and began reading.

I turned back to Mark, who was smiling. I cocked my head, "What?"

He shook his head, still smiling, "Oh nothing."

I looked out the windshield and saw we was going over Manhattan Bridge. I looked at my phone to see we was entering Lower Manhattan. We needed to go to Midtown Manhattan. Peter's apartment was close to Central Park.

I laid back and closed my eyes, I wonder if Peter...

* * *

><p>"Wake up Lance, we're here." Said Mark as he stepped out of the truck.<p>

I sat up and rubbed my face, I fell asleep? Wow, that's odd.

I stepped out of the truck, followed by Twilight. I looked at the building that Mark was walking up to. It was a fairly large apartment that faced Central park. Looks nice, and expensive.

We walked up to the door and I looked at the address: 200 West 67th Street, New York 10023.

A doorman stood outside and greeted us, "Good evening."

Mark and I both nodded in response, but not Twilight. She walked up and held out her hand, "And a good evening to you."

He looked at her hand and smiled. He then shook her hand, "Someone has manors." He said while glancing at me and Mark.

We then all walked into the lobby. I looked around and nodded, "Fancy."

I walked ahead and went up to the front desk.

The woman behind it looked up and put on her best, 'I'm happy to see you' smile she could, "Hello and welcome to the AIRE. How may I help you?"

I put my elbows on the desk and smiled, "Yes, we are looking for a friend of ours. His name is Peter Kruzel, can you tell us if he lives here?"

She nodded, "Let me check the computer."

I nodded and looked around, I saw a piece of paper on the desk and read it:

'This elegant new rental building opened May 2010. Situated in the highly sought-after neighborhood surrounding Lincoln Center, AIRE offers breathtaking vistas of the city skyline, Central Park and the Hudson River. Apartment features include mahogany hardwood floors, gourmet kitchens with sculpted wood cabinetry, quartz countertops and stainless steel appliance suite and luxurious baths with Dornbracht fixtures. Building amenities include private drive-court leading to gracious lobby, fitness center with yoga room and ballet bar, sound-proof rehearsal rooms, indoor and outdoor children's play areas, private party and event deck with catering pavilion, elevated park with mature plantings, walking paths and reflecting pool.'

I shrugged and put it back down, just some information on the building.

The woman looked back at me and put that smile back on, "Yes, we have a Peter Kruzel here. Floor 39, room C."

I smiled back, "Thank you."

She held up a hand, "Wait, I need to know your business with him."

I shrugged, "We're just friends who came to visit is all."

She furrowed her brow, "Okay then, you may use the elevator to the right."

Mark began making his way to the elevator and hit the call button. I followed behind him and Twilight.

The elevator door dinged open and we stepped in. I hit the button for the 39th floor and the elevator began moving upwards.

Twilight looked around, "What is this thing?"

Mark beat me to the answer, "This thing here is an elevator. It can get us between floors better and faster than stairs."

She nodded, "We need elevators in Equestria."

I laughed, "So true."

The door dinged open a sort time later and we stepped out. I looked left and right, seeing two ways to leave the elevator area. I turned right and walked towards the doorway. Once I stepped through, I saw room 39-C on my right.

I walked up and knocked.

After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened to reveal a teen. He was sorta skinny with blue eyes and black hair. He was wearing a purple hoodie and worn blue jeans.

He looked at us in confusion, "Uhh, who are you?" He looked at me and cocked his head, "Huh, do we know each other?"

I smiled, "I don't know, you tell me, Purple Blaze."

His eyes widened, "Lance?"

I nodded and held up my hands above my head, "The one and only." I put my arms back down and grinned, "So, God let you keep your memory also, huh?"

He chuckled, "Yep, all I had to do was ask." He looked behind me and smiled, "Who are they?"

I pointed at Mark, "That's Mark, my older brother."

Mark waved, "Yo."

I then gestured to Twilight, "And you already know her."

Peter shook his head, "No, I don't."

I smirked, "Oh come on now, you don't recognized Twilight?"

His eyes widened and a smile formed on his face, "That's Twilight?"

"Yep, God let her come back with me."

Peter stepped out of his door and ran up to her, picking her up in a huge hug, "Its good to see ya Twilight."

She laughed as he swung her back and forth, "Its good to see you to Peter."

He put her down and walked past me, "Come on in everyone, let me show you my place."

We all followed him inside.

Upon entering, I saw a kitchen to my left and what looked to be the living room in front of me. On my right was a hall way with two doors on the left side and a second hallway at the end.

Mark whistled, "Nice place."

Peter smiled proudly, "Thank you, it cost my parents a fortune, but worth it if I get to go to collage in America."

Mark walked into the living room, "Damn, I wish I could afford something like this."

I nodded my approval, "Peter, you lucky bastard."

He smiled, "I know."

Twilight walked to the floor to ceiling window and looked out across Central Park, "Beautiful."

Peter walked up beside her, "I know, America is such a wonderful place isn't it?"

She nodded, "Yes it is."

Mark walked up next to them, "So Peter, where are you from?"

"Poland." Peter said while looking out the window.

I coughed, making them all turn to me. I looked up and smiled, "Sorry."

They all shrugged and went back to looking out the window. Except for Peter, who walked up to me, "Lance, I must show you something."

I grinned, "Alright, lead the way."

He lead me to the hall and to the first door on the right. He opened it to reveal a room filled with instruments. There was a full set of drums, two electric guitars, and two acoustic guitars.

I couldn't help but smile, "Very nice dude."

He smiled proudly, "Thank you Lance. I love music, as you already know, and I love to play it."

I looked over at him, "I knew that, you played at my wedding, remember?"

He chuckled, "Oh yes, your wedding in Canterlot. I wish we could go back there."

I nodded, agreeing, "I know, I miss it already."

He sighed, "It hasn't even been a full day and yet, it feels like we've been gone for years."

I also sighed, "I would do anything to go back."

He then smiled, "Yeah, but your lucky. You got to keep your wife."

I grinned, "True, but I would rather be a pony in Equestria than here."

"Agreed."

There was laughing behind us. We turned to see Mark standing in the door way, leaning his shoulder against the door frame and arms crossed.

"Wow, I never thought I would hear you say that Lance."

I chuckled, "How much did you hear?"

He shrugged, "All of it."

I sighed, "Well damn, now I'm embarrassed."

Everyone laughed, and soon I joined them.

Peter held up his hand, "Lance, I have an idea."

I looked at him, "What is it Peter?"

He smiled and rubbed his hands together, "We need to find all of our friends that went to Equestria."

I nodded, "I'm already working on it. I've got my uncle looking for everyone right now."

Peter looked overjoyed, "Great news! Who should we try and find next?"

I shrugged, "How about David?"

Peter gave me a thumbs up, "Yes! He was my first friend in Equestria."

I pulled out my phone, "Let me call my uncle." I dialed his number and waited. After three straight minutes of waiting, he finally answered.

"Lance! Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, its just eleven or so."

"That's to late for me." There was a pause, "What do you need?"

"I need to know where David Ambrose lives. Do you know yet?"

He sighed, "One second." There was a pause, followed by the sound of paper being moved around and a computer turning on. A few seconds later, my phone vibrated, "There you go Lance, all the information you need to know about him. Just open the file I sent ya and your set."

"Thanks uncle Leon, what would I do with out you?"

"You would be at lost because your favorite uncle isn't around."

"Your my only uncle."

A pause, "Still, I'm better than five."

"True."

"Now, I'm off to bed, and don't call back till morning, please."

"Alright, but one last thing."

"Shoot."

"Where exactly does he live?"

"Your going to need a boat for this."

"Why?"

"Because, your friend David lives in the Caribbean's."

**So, how was it?**

**Just a side note, the Apartment building mentioned is the building one of my friends live in. I visited him while I was in NYC for Bronycon. Nice place.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this one. You can already tell its going to just keep getting better.**

**Remember to R&R. **


	6. Kidnapped!

**Sorry about the wait. I had to work on a side project, 'Rise to Chaos' You should all check it out.**

**Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I almost ran out of time with it.**

Chapter 6

"Flight 23 to Puerto Rico is now boarding." Said the loud over head speakers.

Mark stood up and stretched, "Finally! Stupid flight delays."

I stood up next, followed by Twilight and Peter. I looked at Peter, who was wearing his purple hoodie and blue jeans. Twilight was wearing a black shirt and a pair of my jeans. Its the only clothes that she said she liked to wear. Mark was wearing desert camouflage shorts and a white short sleeve shirt. He also had on his necklace with a cross on it. I was wearing brown cargo shorts and a grayish green shirt with a cross on it.

We was all going to Puerto Rico, where David lives. It had taken us a long time to explain this to our mom, but me and mark talked her into letting us go. Peter was coming along, and paying for the trip. This was going to be a fun trip slash adventure, as long as I can keep track of Twilight.

Peter picked up his duffel bag and his guitar case, and slung them over his shoulders, "Lets go, I'm paying good money for all of us to have first class seats and I don't want to miss it."

I chuckled and picked up my own duffel bag, filled with my clothes and personal supplies, plus a little extra, "We're coming Peter, we're not going to miss a trip like this."

As everyone picked up their luggage, Peter and I ran ahead of everyone else, wanting to get good seats on the plane.

We walked past the flight attendant, who smiled and waved, and onto the large plane. We made our way down the aisle to the first class seats.

Once we reached them, I looked around. There was a empty space on the left side of the plane. Peter ran over and blocked it, "MINE!" He said in his best Rarity voice.

Everyone turned to us.

I laughed and put my things above the seats in the over head compartment, "I call window seat." I said as I slide in and relaxed into the seat.

Twilight then sat next to me, and then Peter said next to her. Mark sat down in the seat in front of me.

He turned to face me, "Damn, I've never been in first class before."

I chuckled, "You and me both dude."

Peter smirked and relaxed back in his seat, "I do this all the time."

Mark looked at him and grinned, "Shut up man."

I chuckled and looked out the window at the airport.

Peter stood, "Damn, its hot in here." He pulled off his hoodie to reveal a black shirt. But what caught my eye was what was on the black shirt.

It was a picture of a mosaic Discord doing the shuffle and had, 'Everyday I'm Discordin' written in white.

Twilight looked at the shirt and gasped, "That's Discord!"

Peter looked down and chuckled, "Don't worry, its just a picture."

She cocked her head, "But why do you have it on your shirt?"

He smiled, "He's my favorite character."

She raised an eyebrow, "He is."

He nodded, "Yep, hes pretty cool."

He turned from him, "Only if you had meet him."

I smiled, "There's an episode of him Twi. I'll show you later."

She shook her head, "How much has that show shown of us?"

I smiled, "To much probably." I said as I looked at a flight attendant, "Ma'am, could you bring me a coke?"

* * *

><p>"Hurry up damn it!" I said as I banged on the door to the bathroom.<p>

Its been at least three hours since we had lifted off from the airport in New York, and I had drank nothing but Cokes the whole time. So yeah, I had to release some of the pressure, before the dam broke.

But, someone beat me to the restroom and has been in there for the last thirty minutes.

I hit the door again, "Come on! Get the fuck out man! I gotta release the river into the ocean!"

No reply.

Okay, that's it! I slammed my fist into the door, causing it to rattle on its hinges, "Damn it! Open this door before I kick your ass!"

A clicking sound could be heard as the door was unlocked. Finally!

The door opened and a large framed man walked out. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt and shorts. His face was red with anger.

"Boy, you've been banging on that door ever since I got in there. What the hell is your problem?"

I gulped, hes bigger than I thought he was, "Well, I got to go, like bad."

He glared, "So, what was all that you said to me? I remember you saying you would kick my ass."

I held up my hands, "Nope, I never said that big fag."

My eyes widened, why the hell did I just say that?

His muscles twitched, "What did you just say?"

"I... Well... I didn't..." I sighed, "Just get it over with."

He pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into my face. Which caused me to slam against the wall.

I slumped to the floor, "I see ponies." Why did I say that?

He raised an eyebrow, "Damn, I think I broke the poor guy." He said as he walked back to his seat.

I shook my head and crawled into the restroom. Remember that dam I told you about earlier? It just sprang a leak.

* * *

><p>"Where to?" Asked the cab driver, as we all climbed into his cab.<p>

I held up my phone, "Take us here."

He nodded, "You got it."

The cab lurched forward and I slumped back in my seat, rubbing my face.

That guy almost broke my freaking jaw!

After I had finished my business in the bathroom, I went back to my seat, where Mark freaked out over the bruise on my face.

Luckily, the flight was coming to an end and we soon landed in San Juan, Puerto Rico. This place was beautiful, but kinda strange. Well, strange to me.

Peter grabbed my phone and tapped a few commands, "Driver, take me here first."

He turned and sighed, "Alright, its your money."

I grabbed my phone and looked at the location he had chosen. Its just a blank area. "Uhh, Peter, what's this place suppose to be."

He smiled awkwardly, "Well, just a place I know of."

I shrugged and enjoyed the scenery.

A good fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the location that Peter had chosen.

He jumped out and turned to us, "One minute, I'll be back soon."

The driver turned to us, "Meters running."

Peter nodded and ran into a small shack. He soon emerged, rubbing his chest. He also held some... Candy?

He climbed back in the car, adjusting something under his hoodie, "Alright, now to the first location."

The driver started the car and began driving towards David's.

I looked at him, "What did you get?"

He held up the candy, "Candy."

I held out my hand, "Can I have some?"

He looked at my hand and the candy, "But... I bought..." He sighed, defeated, "Fine." He opened the bag and dumped some in my hand.

I looked at the candy, which looked like gummy bears, and put them in my mouth. Sweet.

Soon, the cab pulled up to a large gate with a lot of advanced looking systems out side of it. Is he rich also?

We got out and Peter handed the driver some cash, "Buy your self something nice."

The driver rolled his eyes and drove off.

I walked up to the gate and looked around till I saw a button labeled, 'Talk'.

Upon pressing it, a old and polite voice answered, "Yes?"

I cleared my throat, "We are here to see David Ambrose. Does he live here?"

A pause, "Yes, this is the residence of David Ambrose. Your business?"

"We're friends."

A longer pause, "He says he's been expecting some of his friends to stop by, the gate will open shortly."

As he finished that sentence, the gate swung open.

Mark and Peter ran in, "Lets get to David!"

I chuckled and jogged after them, followed by Twilight. After a short jog, we reached the door steps of the huge mansion type house.

I knocked and stepped back.

The door opened shortly and there stood a teenage boy, his hair was brown, and so was his eyes. He wore a brown button up shirt and a pair of tan cargo shorts. He had on a pair of sunglasses.

When he looked at us, he looked confused, "Your not my friends. Who are you?"

He doesn't have his memory? Damn it, now what? "Well, we are friends, just not in this world."

He cocked his head, "What the hell?"

Peter held walked up, "Here David, this will get your memory back." He held a bible out to David.

David looked at the bible in confusion, "Why are you showing me this?" His eyes widened slightly and he grabbed it, "Show that shit somwhere else!" He takes it and throws it to the ground. "I'M NOT PART OF THIS SYSTEM!"

Peter stepped back, "Weird?"

I held up a hand, "Let me explain."

**A long explanation later.**

David nodded, "I don't believe you. But I can tell that your telling the truth. So, I'll help you."

I cocked my head to the side, "Help us?"

He smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, I'm kinda in deep with this gang, long story, and they've been watching this house. They probably heard you saying you was my friends, so your pretty much in as much trouble as I am."

I slammed my hand into my face, "Damn it."

He stepped aside, "Now get in here. I want Roberto to watch you all as I go to town."

"Roberto?"

He smiled, "My butler. Very nice and cool guy."

I shrugged and followed him in, everyone else behind me.

David then ran upstairs, "Be down soon."

We followed the old butler into the living room and sat down. Everyone was silent till David came back down wearing a full black biker suit.

"Well, I'm off to town in my Hydrogen powered car." He said as he made his way to the door.

Twilight jumped up, "Hydrogen powered car? Can you please show me?"

David laughed, "Better yet, I'll show you and explain how it works. Come on, I'll take you to town with me."

Twilight looked at me, "Can I Lance?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Well, I guess so." I looked at David, "Keep an eye on her."

He laughed again, "Sure thing. Come on."

They then left, leaving us in silence.

Peter looked at Roberto, "So, anything fun to do?"

He shrugged, "Depends."

Peter stood and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, he yelled out, "Awesome!" He then rolled a machine that looked like a tennis ball shooter into the room, "What is this thing?"

Roberto's eyes widened, "Be careful! That's master David's Roofie Cannon!"

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Whats it do?"

Roberto walked over, "It shoots Chloroform."

Peter smiled, "Sweet, show us how it works."

Roberto shook his head, "No." He grabbed the machine and walked out of the room.

I sighed, "Damn, I'm bored."

Mark held out his phone, "Porn?"

I chuckled, "Why not."

**Two long boring hours later.**

Finally, David's car pulled in. But it was going faster than it should have been, causing it to slide across the ground.

He jumped out of the car, face red, and ran towards us, "Problem!"

I raised my eyebrow, "What is it? Wheres Twilight?

He took a gulp of air, "The 12 angles have her!"

"The who?" Peter questioned.

He looked up at us, "The gang I told you about. They said if I don't pay them, they'll kill her!"

My eyes widened, "What? Where are they?"

"Downtown, the old warehouse. There's nothing I can do, I can't get the money."

Peter walked up, "How much is it, I may be able to help."

David shook his head, "Their unreasonable. They want exactly 4.3 billion!"

Peter's eyes opened in shock, "Never mind, I can't help. I'm not that rich."

I began walking forward, "I'm going to get her, don't anyone fucking try and stop me!"

Peter yelled after me, "Dude wait!"

I turned, "What!"

He pulled his hoodie up to reveal a shoulder holster, "I think you could use this." He pulled out the pistol and handed it to me, "HK USP."

I shook my head, "I don't kill people."

He shook his head also, "Just use it to scare them."

I sighed and put it in a large pocket on my shorts. I turned and began running down the drive way.

Mark yelled after me, "Oh no you don't. Not without me."

"And me." David yelled as he jumped in his car.

I turned and smiled, "Thanks, both of you."

Mark jumped in the car also, and they drove up to me, "Get in Lance."

I smiled and climbed in, "Get us there as fast as you fucking can!"

David nodded, "Consider it done." He hit the gas pedal and sped down the drive way.

Peter sprinted after us, "I want to come two!"

David looked at me.

I shook my head, "Keep going, we don't have time."

He shrugged, "Alright then."

Mark looked at me, "Plan?"

I shook my head, "Don't have one, just going to wing it."

Mark set back, "Oh great, we're going to die in a barrage of bullets."

**Its getting good, right?**

**Also, I know it was sped up, but that was because I was short on time. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Remember to R&R**


	7. Plan? I don't need a plan

**Here ya all go. I don't know how, but I did two chapter updates in one day. One for this and one for 'To The End: Eternal Night' you should all read it.**

**I hope you all enjoy this.**

Chapter 7

"It doesn't look defended to me." I said as I stood next to David's car, a block away from the 12 Angel's hideout.

David shook his head, "That's because their all inside."

I looked at him, "How many of them are there?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Not many now, since they had a gang shootout with another gang a few days ago. There was five of them when they took Twilight away, but there's no telling how many are in the building."

I began walking towards the building, "Doesn't matter. Twilight's in there and that's all I need to know."

Mark followed behind me, "Plan?"

I shook my head, "I'm gonna wing it."

He sighed, "Your going to get yourself killed."

I stopped and looked around. I do need a plan, without one, we're screwed. I looked at a truck, then at the big doors that lead into the warehouse, "I have a plan."

He smiled, "Good, what is it?"

I pointed to the large doors, "We're going through the front door."

He slammed his hand into his face, "That's all you could come up with?"

I shook my head again, "Nope, there's more." I then pointed to the truck, "We will put a brick or something on the gas pedal, it will then slam into the doors, causing a lot of confusion and chaos. We will then run in and get Twilight. Sound good?"

David walked up behind me, "Its better than no plan. I say we do it."

Mark nodded, "I agree."

I walked over to the truck and check the door, locked. "Its locked."

Mark walked over and tapped the window, "We don't need the door." He said as he pulled off his shirt.

I looked at him strangely, "What are you doing?"

He wrapped the around his fist, "Safety first." He then slammed his fist through the window.

I smiled, "Smart."

He reached in and unlocked the door.

I opened it and turned to Mark, "Do your thing."

He smirked and leaned in. He then began to hot wire the truck.

David walked up holding a medium sized propane tank, "I think I found the thing to hold down the pedal."

I laughed and grabbed it, "Perfect."

The truck started up and Mark climbed out, "To easy."

I chuckled and placed the propane tank above the gas pedal. I then adjusted the steering wheel till the truck was lined up with the warehouse doors. I dropped the propane tank and jumped back.

The truck shot forward, heading straight for the warehouse doors. Perfect.

But suddenly, it took a sharp turn left and slammed into a house, taking out the wall.

Mark turned to me, "Did you lock the steering wheel with something?"

I smiled awkwardly, "Huh, no."

He sighed, "Well, at least it didn't do to much damage."

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard. The truck had some how exploded.

David chuckled, "I guess that propane tank was full."

I sighed, "Damn it, there goes my plan."

Mark hit my shoulder, "Look!"

I looked up to see that a large group of the 12 Angel's where running out of the warehouse and towards the burning building and truck.

I smiled, "All according to plan."

Mark and David looked at me, "I thought your plan was to..."

I shook my head, "Nope, this was the true plan. Now I want you two to cause another distraction. I'm going for Twilight. Parkour style!"

Mark raised an eyebrow, "What?"

I sighed, "Never mind, just make sure they don't go back in."

They both nodded, "Got it."

I took a deep breath and ran towards the warehouse. I ran up to the side and looked up. I saw a open window at the top, and luckily, a pipe ran up along side the wall all the way up to it.

I smiled and grabbed the pipe in both hands, and then put my feet against the wall. I began climbing up the pipe, slowly and carefully. Once I reached the window, I peered in. Thankfully, there was a catwalk next to the window. I climbed in and crouched. Today is my lucky day.

I walked along the catwalk, staying crouched down. I looked over and down at the floor. I didn't see anything but rows of boxes and crates. I continued along the catwalk till I heard someone talking. I peered over to see three men, all armed with pistols, standing next to a door.

They all seemed to be on guard or something. That must be where Twilight is.

I looked over the other side of the catwalk and saw some boxes. I then stood and climbed over the railing and dropped on the box, making a barely audible thud. I climbed over the box and moved to one that was facing towards the door. Damn, now what?

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Mark, 'I could use a distraction, like right now!'

A few moments later, a message came back, 'Okay.'

That's all he has to say? Really?

Suddenly, gun fire began to erupt outside the warehouse. What are they doing?

Another message, 'Use the gun, it will blend in with the rest.'

I shrugged good plan, I guess. I pulled out the HK USP and took a deep breath. I'm not a killer, but I am a wounder. I chuckled to my self at that thought.

I jumped up and held my breath, pointing the gun at them. I pulled the trigger.

The bullet left the gun and slammed into the closest ones knee. As he fell, I fired two more times, hitting all of them in the knee. I jumped over the boxes and ran towards the door. Silently thanking Mark for teaching me how to use a gun. I jumped over the three men holding their knees and opened the door.

My heart sank, it was just a room with three beds. I guess they wasn't on guard duty.

I turned and looked down at one, "Where are you keeping the girl?"

He shook his head, "Man, I don't know what your talking about."

I pointed the gun at his head, "Tell me!"

He smiled, "You don't have the guts."

"I shot you all in the knee right? I think I can pull the trigger again, this time in your fucking groin!" I said coldly.

His eyes widened, "Go to the back of the warehouse. They where getting ready to fuck her."

Rage filled my eyes, "Bastard!" I kicked him in the head and began running towards the back of the warehouse. I tripped and hit the floor face first. I stood, blood pouring out of my nose, and continued down the row of boxes.

When I reached the back, I saw a door that had a sign that said, 'Sex in progress, wait your turn'. My rage hit a new point and I ran to the door.

I kicked it open to see a man, wearing only underwear, laying on top of Twilight. She still had her clothes on, but the guy was trying to remove her shirt. More rage for me.

I aimed the pistol at him and growled, "Get the fuck off of her!"

He jumped up and stood next to the bed, "Who the hell are you?"

"Back away from her!"

He shook his head, "No, I won her in that card game, shes my bit..."

I pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into his right shoulder. He spun around and fell the floor, holding his shoulder.

I walked over to Twilight and held out my hand, "You okay Twi?"

She nodded and let me help her stand, "That was a scary experience."

Shes taking almost getting raped well. Well, I've almost been raped by Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna, and each time I came out normal. I guess she can handle it.

I walked over to the door, "Come on Twi, we should hurry and get out of here."

She walked up behind me, "Lead the way Lance. I'm right behind you."

We jogged down the row of boxes towards the large open doors. Upon reaching them, I saw the rest of the 12 Angel's where firing at a building. Why?

Suddenly, a heard Twilight gasp. I turned to see that one of the gang members had come up behind us and grabbed Twilight, pointing a handgun at her head.

"Drop your gun, or I'll blow her fucking brains out!" He said in a evil growl.

I gulped and did the only thing reasonable. I dropped the gun.

He smiled and pointed the gun at me, "Now, to just remove one last problem."

A gun shot could be heard.

I winced, waiting to feel the bullet enter my head, it never did.

Instead, the gun in his hand blew apart.

**A few minutes earlier.**

****Peter climbed the ladder up to the top floor of the building, mumbling the whole way. "Fucking leave me behind. Like I can't do anything. Well, I'll show you what I can do."

He climbed over the edge of the building and walked over to the edge facing the warehouse. He had heard gunfire as he was climbing, he just hadn't known there was so many people doing the firing. The gang was firing at a building, but why?

He reached behind him and pulled the M21 off his back. Who would have thought that David would have so many guns in his house. He then sat down and placed it on the edge. He looked at the building to see that Mark and David where crouched down behind the wall, no weapons. What where they doing?

He moved the scope over to see Lance running out of the warehouse, followed by Twilight. Good, he found her. Suddenly, a dark figure grabbed her from behind.

Shit! He zoomed in to see a guy holding a gun to her head.

Peter gulped and began to quickly adjust the scoop. When he had it set, he looked through it see that Lance had just dropped his gun. The other guy was now pointing his at Lance.

Fuck! Peter aimed for the mans hand, he took a deep breath and said a quick prayer, and pulled the trigger. He watched as the bullet hit the gun, right above the firing mechanism, and the guy dropped it. He then quickly aimed for the guys left leg, which was exposed, and fired. This caused him to let go of Twilight and slump down to one knee.

Peter sat back and let out the breath he had been holding. He laid back, "I play to much Battlefield 3."

**Back to Lance.**

****I watched as a second bullet hit the mans left leg, causing him to let go of Twilight and slump down to one knee. Twilight ran from him and towards me.

We hugged for a second, I then ran forward and grabbed the guys face. I then slammed it into my knee, "Don't you ever touch her again!"

I ran back to Twilight, picked up the handgun, and grabbed her hand, "Stay close this time." We then ran down the gravel to the gate.

I looked up to the roof tops, looking for the shooter. I soon saw a guy stand up and wave. Peter? What the hell!

We ran to the road and I could see that the gang was still firing on the building, not paying attention or not caring about me or Twilight.

My phone vibrated as a message came in from Mark, 'I see you finally got her. Now, cause a distraction so we can leave this building.'

They're in the building? Shit! What can I do?

I looked around. Nothing of use. Wait, Peter!

I dialed his number.

It rang a few times before it was answered, "Hello, this is the sniper express, may I take your order?"

"Haha, funny. I need you to cause a distraction. To get Mark and David out of that building."

"Can do, your order will arrive shortly."

The line went dead.

Well, he still has that sense of humor.

A shot rang out, followed by a explosion.

I looked back at the warehouse to see that a large gas tank had exploded.

The 12 Angel's turned and looked at us.

Oh, that's just great!

I grabbed Twilight's hand and pulled her behind a building as bullets began to impact around us.

Another message, 'Thanks, we'll come around and pick you up.'

I dialed Peter's number again.

"Hello, this is the sniper express, we are sorry, but we are closed due to the lack of bullets."

"Peter, get down here right now. We're leaving."

"Turn around."

I turned to see him leaning against the building, "Thanks for the help."

He closed his phone, "See, I'm not useless."

I raised my eyebrow, "I never said you was."

He shrugged, "Never mind."

A few seconds later, David's car flew around the corner, covered in bullet holes, and skidded to a stop. He leaned out of his shattered window and yelled, "Get in!"

We ran over and pilled into the back seat.

Once we was in, David floored it. As we drove down the road, he turned to Peter, "Really? You grabbed the M21?"

Peter chuckled, "Yep."

David looked back to the road, "Idiot, I had a M95! That would have blown them away!"

Peter slumped in his seat, "Well damn."

Mark looked at me, "Body count?"

I smiled, "Zero. I told you I don't kill people."

He grinned, "That's my bro. Good job."

I smiled proudly and sat back. Twilight wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

Oh yeah, today was my lucky day.

**So, how was it?**

**Did you all like it? **

**Well, off to work on another story. **

**Remember to R&R.**


	8. Outdated information

**I had fun writing this one. **

**I hope you all enjoy this one. Its pretty funny.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

**1/4/2013 8:43 AM  
>Albany, Kentucky<br>Clinton County High School.**

****Mark, David, Peter, and I sat on the hood of the truck, Mark's truck, and looked at the school in front of us. Twilight sat in the back seat of the truck reading a novel we had picked up for her.

It had been about two weeks since we had left Puerto Rico. Well, we didn't really want to leave. That place can be pretty fun once you get past the gangs and drug dealing.

We had finally tracked down Seth and Zorrow to their home town. We don't know where they live exactly, but we know what school they go to. Do we know what they look like? I wish. All we know are their names.

Peter jumped off the hood and looked at us, "Well, who's going in to find them?"

David raised an eyebrow, "Why can't we just wait for school to end?"

Peter held up two fingers, "Two reasons. One: That's like seven freaking hours! Reason two: We may not be able to find them while everyone piles out of the school."

I nodded, "He has a point. So, who wants to go in after them?"

Mark laid back on the hood, "Not me. I said I would never step foot in a school again and I'm going to stick to it."

David smiled, "I'm not from America, I won't fit in."

I waved a finger at him, "Puerto Rico is a American Colony, remember?"

He shrugged, "Doesn't mean I look American, right?"

I sighed, "You have a point. That just leaves Peter."

Peter shook his head, "Nope, I'm not going in."

I crossed my arms, "You have to."

He put his leg up on the truck and put his hand on his knee, "I'll break it!"

I sighed, "Fine. I'll go."

Peter smirked, "Thought so."

I turned for the school, "If you hear alarms, come get me."

Mark laughed, "I'll be the first one there."

I shook my head and walked up to the front doors. Locked. Damn, they must lock their doors so that people can't get in and so that students can't leave and come back. Now what?

I looked at the wall and saw a buzzer. Hmmmm, maybe. I pressed it and a woman's voice came over it, "Yes?"

I cleared my throat, "Uhhh, yes, I had to go to my truck and get my homework, but I can't get back in."

A short pause, "Students aren't allowed to leave and reenter the building."

I sighed, "Come on, I just had to get my homework."

"I'm sorry, but its against school rules. What's your name? I have to mark you truant."

Oh shit, what do I say? "I'm sorry, but the information you are seeking seems to be old and may have been deleted from the system." Why did I say that?

"What?"

I turned and walked back to the truck, "No way in. Doors locked and the bitch receptionist won't open the door."

David facepalmed and pointed towards the building, "Find another way in."

I sighed, "Okay, I'll look."

I turned and walked back to the building. I walked along the outside wall, looking for a open window or way up to the roof. Finally, I came across a small and slightly opened window. Probably a bathroom window. Perfect.

I jumped up and grabbed the edge. I then pulled my self up and slithered into the window.

Well, I was able to get through the window, but I fell out on the other side face first. I sat up and held my nose, holding back a yell of pain. I looked under the stalls to see feet in every one of them. Full bathroom.

I stood and walked over to the sink and looked at my face. Thankfully, it was only red, no bruises or blood. I turned the sink on and splashed some on my face. Letting the cold water cool my face.

I grabbed a napkin and began whipping my face. As I was drying my face, a stall door opened. I didn't pay attention to it till I heard a loud scream.

"A BOY!" Said a screaming female voice.

The bathroom soon filled with the screams of the other girls.

My eyes widened. A girls restroom! I thought I was in the guys!

Two of the stalls opened and the girls kept screaming.

I began backing towards the door.

Suddenly, they charged towards me.

Well shit, I'm screwed.

The biggest one slammed into me and tackled me to the ground, where she then began to claw at my face. The other two followed her lead, both clawing and punching.

One girl turned to one that was standing in the corner, "Go get Principle Splone." She turned back and began ripping at my shirt.

My face was on fire from the scratches and it was only getting worse. I did the only thing a guy in my position could do. I pulled my hands free and grabbed the fat one's boobs, causing her to jump off of me in surprise.

I twisted and lunged for the door, slamming face first into the wall next to it.

I shook my head and pulled it open. I then pulled myself through it and slammed it shut with my foot.

I crawled for a few feet before a pair of large hands grabbed my collar and pulled me to my feet.

A large man in a business suit stood in front of me, a pissed expression on his face, "Why was you in the girls restroom?"

I was at a lose for words. This guy scared the shit out of me!

He began dragging me down the hall, "Your in a heap of trouble young man!"

**Five minutes later  
>Principle's office, receptionist area <strong>

I sat on a small bench looking at the ground.

This sucks! I got caught and I didn't have a chance to look for them.

The Principle was talking to the three girls, asking them about what had happened.

I sighed, so much for the plan.

My phone began to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and hit talk, "Hello?"

"Hey, Lance, I have some bad news." Said my uncle with a slight laugh.

"What?"

"Well you see, that information I gave you regarding your two friends is outdated. It turns out their not in school anymore. I'll send the GPS data soon."

My eyes widened. They're not even here! "Damn it! I have to go uncle Leon."

"Okay, see ya Lance."

I hung the phone up and dropped it in my pocket. I then jumped up to my feet.

The receptionist looked at me, "Sit down!"

I laughed held up my middle finger, "Up yours!" I then ran out of the office at full speed, towards the front doors. When I reached them, they were locked. SHIT!

I heard the sound of someone running towards me. I backed up and took a deep breath. I then charged towards the door and jumped through the glass panel. I rolled out side the door, smiled happily. Then held my face, which was now covered in glass.

I stood and towards the truck, "GO GO GO!"

They jumped off the hood and jumped in the truck. It started as I jumped in the back seat.

I looked through the front window to see the Principle and the girls running towards the truck.

Mark put the truck in reverse and gunned it out of the parking lot backwards. We hit the highway and he spun it around till it was face the right way and gunned it again.

I sat back in the seat and sighed.

David turned, "What happened?"

I smiled weakly, "I jumped through a window, which was the girls restroom. Long story short, I was beaten and almost punished."

Peter turned to me also, "So, what about Seth and Zorrow?"

I shook my head, "My uncle gave us out of date info. Turns out they don't even go to school anymore."

Mark looked up in the rear view mirror, "Where are they then?"

I pulled my phone out and uploaded the file to the GPS, "Here." I handed it up to him.

He nodded, "Alright then, we'll be there in thirty minutes."

I sat back and looked at Twilight, who looked worried, "Don't worry, I'm okay. Just a few cuts."

When she nodded and went back to reading, I turned to the window and tried to hold back the screams of pain that I so wanted to let out.

**Well, there you go.**

**I hope you enjoyed that little scene.**

**Remember to R&R**


	9. Trespassing again?

**Here ya all go. Its short because I'm working on something, but its good.**

**Also, time for a 'Kickass Rant' **

**Have you all heard of the new bills called, PROTECT IP/SOPA. If you haven't then google them, like right now. I'll make this short. They are bills that will pretty much make the internet useless. Mostly everything will be censored or blocked. Whole sites will be closed down and the ability to download any videos/music/etc. will be removed. This bill is the worst idea that I have ever heard!**

**This concludes our 'Kickass Rant'**

**Please enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 9

We pulled up to a semi small house. It wasn't that small, big enough for four people to live comfortably. There was similar houses all over the neighborhood, but this one had a keep out sign posted on the lawn.

We all climbed out of the truck, even Twilight. I took the lead and walked up to the door, everyone else behind me.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. After five minutes of waiting, I turned to everyone, "They're not home."

David pointed to the driveway, "Their cars are still here. They're home."

I shrugged and turned to the door. I then grabbed the knob and turned. To my surprise, it turned. I pushed the door open to reveal a pleasant house. The front door lead into a living room, and beyond that was a dinning room.

Peter pushed me from behind, "Well, go on in."

I shook my head, "No way, I'm not trespassing twice on the same day."

David smirked, "You have to. Your cutie mark was test dummy, am I correct?"

I glared at him, why did I have to tell him about that, "Fucking fine, but you owe me."

He nodded, "Okay with me."

I sighed and walked into the house. It looked like Seth and Zorrow spent a lot of time and cash decorating this place.

I walked further in and into the dinning room. Nothing. I walked out of the dinning room and into a hall. There was three doors and some stairs that lead up to the second floor. I looked in each room and saw no one. I then headed for the stairs.

Once I reached the bottom of them, I had a thought. Why the hell am I walking through their house looking for them? I sighed and cursed at David and Peter for making me go in. I began climbing up the stairs.

When I reached the top, something small and long, like a pipe, hit me in the gut. This caused me to double over, which also caused me to fall down the stairs. When I hit the bottom, struggling to breath, I looked up to see two young looking guys standing at the top.

"See, I told you they were trying to rob us." Said the one holding the baseball bat.

The other one looked at him, "I guess you was right Seth. Should I get one of the katana's?"

I held up my hands, "Wait!" Oh god, please let them still have their memories!

Seth looked down at me, "Strange?"

Zorrow looked at him, "What? What is it?"

I kept shaking my hands back and forth, "Its me, Lance. Lance Greenfield."

Seth's eyes widened, and so did Zorrow's, "Lance? Is that really you?"

I stood, my head throbbing, "Yes! Thanks for the headache and neck pain!"

Seth laughed weakly and threw the baseball bat out of sight, "Sorry about that."

I shook my head, "Its fine. Now, follow me, Peter, David, and Twilight are here."

They both smiled, "Awesome!" They then walked down the stairs and to the front door.

Soon, we was all sitting in their living room, in a semi circle.

Zorrow looked at Peter, "So, that's what you look like in real life. I still remember you kicking me in the balls."

Peter chuckled, "That was fucking hilarious!"

Zorrow glared and patted his groin, "They still hurt, even though we're back on earth."

Peter smiled, "I did a good job then."

I pointed to my groin, "Don't forget me, I lost the ability to have kids."

Zorrow crossed his arm, "Doesn't count with you. You already have a kid on the way."

I chuckled and sat back in the seat, "I'm that good."

David laughed, "Wait till you meet my butler, Roberto, he's pretty awesome."

Seth looked at him, "Where is your butler?"

David chuckled, "Lance's house."

I smiled, "I beat my mom loves him, cleaning and fixing up the place."

Peter smirked, "And other things."

Mark and I glared at him, "Like what?"

Peter began to laugh, "Your mom!"

We both sighed, "What ever. He's like eighty years old."

Peter kept smirking, "So, your mom may like it old and wrinkly."

Mark stood and cracked his knuckled playfully, "Okay, your dead."

We all laughed at this, even Mark.

Twilight chuckled, "Bronies are a weird bunch."

David looked at her and grinned, "You have no idea Twilight, you have no idea."

Suddenly, Seth clapped his hands, "Okay, now for a question." He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands, "Tell me how you all found us, from the beginning."

I smiled, "Well..."

**Was it good? I hope, it was kinda short.**

**Well, I'm off to work against the bills.**

**Remember to R&R**


	10. Attack dog!

**Here it is, chapter 10**

**This one is pretty funny. I think you'll all like it.**

**One little side note: The new episode that came on today was the best. Derpy finally spoke! YES!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"And now we're here." I said, finishing up the entire story of how we have been gathering all the bronies and the adventure's we've had during that time.

Seth nodded and smiled, "So, you fell into a girls restroom?"

I laughed and rubbed my hands together, "Yeah, it wasn't as fun as you would have thought. Those girls can be pretty vicious."

Zorrow nodded and chuckled, "Oh yeah, I know what you mean there."

Peter began to laugh, "Not much of a ladies man, are ya?"

Zorrow looked at him, "Shut it! I can get a girl."

Peter leaned forward and said in his best Twilight voice, "Prove it."

Twilight chuckled, "Your copying me."

Peter shrugged, "Everyone does. Now, back to you Zorrow. Prove it."

Zorrow smiled, "Easy, some people just moved in next door, and their daughter is nineteen. Like me."

Peter smirked, "Okay then, lets see you get her."

Zorrow stood, "I'll get her, in like ten seconds flat."

We all stood, and looked at Zorrow.

He looked confused, "What? Now?"

We all nodded, "Yes now!"

Zorrow sighed, "Fine, just watch and see the master at work." He then walked to the door and opened it.

We all followed, snickering to each other.

He turned and walked to the right, over the small fence that separated the yards, and up the front door.

We all piled up on the side of the fence to watch, staying out of sight.

I snickered, "What do you think will happen?"

Seth chuckled, "He'll be rejected."

Zorrow knocked on the door and put his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels.

The door opened to reveal a girl, that I had to admit was pretty damn hot.

Zorrow began talking, make motions with his hands.

The girl laughed, probably at something he had said.

Seth whistled lightly, "I'll be damn, hes actually doing it this time. His luck must be getting better."

Zorrow did a pelvic thrust towards the girl and she laughed loudly, nodding her head.

Peter sighed, "Damn it, he just beat me."

Zorrow rubbed her face and said something. She nodded and pointed to the car.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed the girl by the shoulders from behind and pulled her into the house. A large man in a muscle shirt walked out holding a beer bottle.

The man, who must be her father, began to yell at Zorrow. We could barely hear him though, "My daughter... play thing... Neck... Run... Dare you..."

Zorrow was waving his hands in front of him and said something.

The mans eyes widened in anger and he slammed the beer bottle into the side of Zorrow's head. Zorrow fell backwards and down the small stairs.

The man spit at him and walked back in his house.

Seth laughed, "I knew this was to good to be true."

Zorrow stood shakily and walked our way, holding his head.

When he was near, Peter smiled, "So, how did it go?"

Zorrow glared at him, "Her damn father said I couldn't us his daughter as my personal play thing. He told me that I better run or he'll beat the shit out of me."

I chuckled, "And what did you say to get hit upside the head?"

He shrugged, "The guy over reacted. All I said was that he shouldn't be keeping his daughter for him self and that he should share her fine ass."

Seth sighed, "There's the problem, you need to learn to watch what you say."

I nodded my head, "You have to know how to work with the ladies, and their dads."

He looked at me, "Oh yeah?"

I smiled, "Yeah, all you have to do is be persuasive, like me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Like you? Really? You couldn't talk anyone in to doing anything."

I smirked, "Wanna bet? Who is your meanest and most hated person on this road?"

Seth chuckled, "Most hated? That would be Zorrow."

Zorrow shook his head, "Shut up!" He looked back to me, "Well, I guess the house in front of ours. That guy hates everyone and everything."

I smiled, "Well then, I bet I can talk him into buying a box of cookies."

He laughed and crossed his arms, "I bet you can't. If you can, I'll strip down naked and run through town."

I chuckled, "Your on. Peter, go get that box of cookies that you bought at the gas station."

Peter frowned, "But those are my cookies!"

I sighed, "Come on, it will be worth it to see him run through town naked."

David shook his head, "Not for all of us."

Peter thought it over and shrugged, "I guess your right." He ran to the truck and grabbed the box of cookies.

I began walking towards the mans house, grabbing the cookies on the way.

I walked across the road and up to his house. I then knocked on the door and put on my best smile.

The door opened and a guy with no shirt and unbuttoned blue jeans opened the door, "What?"

I smiled bigger, "Yes, would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Aren't you a little old for this, and aren't girl scouts suppose to be girls? Not teenage fags?"

Oh, I hate him already, "Nope, they made an exception for me."

"Why?"

Shit! Think of something Lance! "Because I'm part girl." Lance, your a fucking idiot!

He raised both of his eyebrows, "That's creepy. Now, get out of here freak of nature!"

I held up a hand, "First, you have to buy some cookies."

He shook his head, "No, I don't want any damn cookies!"

I grinned, "Come on now, they are the best. Buy one box."

He smirked, "Okay then, let me get my wallet." He turned and went back into his house.

I smiled, Zorrow better get his none exciting balls ready, because he's going to be running through town naked.

The man returned holding a leash, on the end of it was a large pit bull.

Oh shit...

The man smiled, "Here's my payment. Go get the freak boy!" He undid the leash and the dog jumped forwards.

I jumped to the side and the dog flew past me. I turned to the man and glared, "Have yo cookies!" I threw the box of cookies at his face, hitting him square in the eye.

As he fell to his knees, I twist and ran down the porch, followed by the very pissed of pit bull.

I ran past everyone else waving my hands, "Stop that thing!" I ran around the corner of the house, the dog still on my heels.

I jumped the plastic fence and landed on the other side. Safety!

The side of the fence a few feet away from me blew outward. The dog had jumped through it and was now looking at me.

Shit! I jumped to my feet and ran through the backyard of someones house and jumped the next fence, also plastic. As I ran through the next yard, I heard the fence behind me being smashed. My phone vibrated, but I didn't pay attention to it.

My adrenaline was pumping through my veins like crazy. I kept jumping fences, only to have the dog smash through it and continue its pursuit of me.

Finally, I jumped over a fence that was wooden. I turned to it just in time to see it shake violently as the dog ran head first into it.

I began to laugh and fell back on my ass, still laughing.

My laughter was cut short when I saw the dog come flying over the fence, its face full of furry and anger.

I jumped up and began running again. This dog wasn't just a dog! It was more like parkour dog! That's not right!

I slammed into the next fence and pulled my self over it... and cursed. It was a field, with a road on the other side.

I began running as fast as I could manage, the dog just jumping over the fence.

As I ran, I saw that Mark's truck was speeding down the road. Fucktastic! Safety is only a fourth of a mile away.

I pushed myself to the limit. I could hear the dogs heavy breathing only a few feet behind.

As I neared the road, Mark stopped the truck right in my path. Thank you Mark!

When I reached it, I literally flew into the truck bed.

The second I made contact with the truck, Mark hit the gas and the truck jumped forward.

I laid back, and relaxed. Thank god that's over.

Suddenly, something heavy landed on my stomach. When I looked down, I almost screamed in horror. Because, on my stomach lay the dog. Looking more pissed then before.

How the hell is this even possible! I pushed the dog off of me and crab walked back a foot till I hit the window that lead into the front of the truck.

The dog stood and steadied its self. It turned to me and growled, well the wind carried the growl away before I heard it, but you could tell it was growling.

It lunged forward.

I caught it, holding it back with both hands. Its mouth snapping at me, inches from my face. I threw it off of me, causing it to slam into the tailgate.

I jumped forward, and held it down.

It twisted and slammed its head into the side of my face. I fell back, holding my jaw.

The pit bull jumped on me again. But this time, I was ready.

I caught it by the neck and put my other hand on its stomach. I stood up and steadied myself.

I didn't want to do this, but it has left me with no other choice.

I threw the dog out of the truck bed and into the air above the highway.

Then, something unexpected happened. The dog soared through the air... and through the front window of a car.

The car started going from side to side before it slammed into another. A third car slammed into that one, followed by a fourth, and a fifth, and a sixth, and a... Lets just say cars kept piling up.

I slumped down and rubbed my hands together, this is not good!

The small window behind me opened and David stuck his head out, "Get your ass in here!"

I crawled through and fell into the back seat, David and Seth on my right, and Twilight on my left.

David shook his head, "You didn't have to kill the poor thing, and cause a major pile up."

My mouth hung open in shock and surprise, "Poor thing! Did you see that thing? That wasn't a poor thing, it was a demon!"

David chuckled, "Still, you caused a major crash."

I smiled weakly, "Its all for a greater cause."

He raised a eyebrow, "Which is?"

I shrugged, "Let me think of one."

He laughed and leaned forward to talk to Zorrow and Peter, who was up front.

I sat back, I can finally say this. I'm safe!

Twilight snuggled up to my side and picked up a book. She grabbed my arm and put it over her.

I smiled and relaxed.

Wait, didn't my phone vibrate when I was being chased?

I reached into my pocket to see a message from my uncle. "We got another message from my uncle."

Peter clapped his hands together, "Hell yeah, on to our next adventure. Who's next Lance?"

I grinned and opened the message.

As I finished reading it, I smiled, "Pack your bongs guys, we're onto our next stop."

**So, what did you think?**

**For you that don't know, A bong is generally used for smoking cannabis, tobacco, or other herbal substances. **

**Anyways, I hope you all liked it.**

**Remember to R&R**


	11. A wanted man

**Well, here you go. I worked all day on this one. Did to much research on it also.**

**This story is getting good.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

**1/14/2013 12:26 PM  
>Beaver Bank, Nova Scotia, Canada<br>The Woodbine Trailer Park**

I leaned out of the window of the truck and looked at all of the mobile homes around us. This trailer park is huge! The sign at the front said it is home to 2,512 people and has over 628 trailers/mobile homes.

I pulled my self back into the truck and looked at everyone, "So, how are we going to find him?"

Zorrow smiled, "How else, we ask around for the local stoner."

Seth nodded, "Yeah, good plan. 'Oh hey, we're looking for the local druggie, do you know where he is?' That'll work out just fine."

Peter laughed, "Or we can ask that guy smoking that blunt."

I looked out the window to see a scrawny teenager, which is strange because he is also toned, smoking a blunt while leaning up against a trailer. His hair was dirty-blond and straight, and went down to his shoulders. He was wearing a white checkered jacket that was unzipped, revealing a shirt with a skull on it. He was also wearing black combat pants with a chain attached to his belt loops on the right side, making it hang down midway to the knee. To top it all of, he was wearing a black fedora with red band going around the base.

In a sense, this guy looked bad ass and just plain awesome. I'll bet my life savings ($63, I need a job!) that that is Greg.

I motioned for Mark to drive forward. Once we was in front of the teen, I motioned for him to come over to the car.

Once he was next to my window, he held out a small bag, "How much do you want?"

I shook my head, "None, but are you..."

He turned and began walking back to the trailer.

"Wait! I may want some, but you have to answer a question."

He shrugged and turned back to the truck, "Alright then, shoot."

"Are you Greg Campbell?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Who wants to know?"

Lets hope he has his memory, "Lance Greenfield."

His eyes slightly widened, "Wait, your Lance Greenfield?"

I smiled, "Yep. So, I take it as you remember me, and the others."

He looked at everyone else in the truck and smiled, "Wow, its the whole gang!"

I chuckled, "Almost the whole gang, we're missing a few. Its good to see you Greg."

He took a hit from his blunt, "Its good to see you to man. Why don't you all come on in my trailer."

Peter chuckled, "I got to see this." And under his breath he said, "And get him back for that little spell."

I turned to Peter, "Oh no you won't. Let it go."

He smirked, "Maybe."

We then all piled out of the truck and followed Greg into his trailer.

Upon entering it, I was hit with the strong scent of marijuana and chemicals. The trailer was small, with a kitchen and living room in the same area, a bed room in the back, and a small bathroom. There was also a side room that had a sign that said, 'lab'.

Twilight looked at the sign, "Lab? You have a lab?"

Greg chuckled, "Not the kind of lab your thinking of Twi. I don't think you all should go in there. Very dangerous."

I then noticed something, "Uhhh, Greg. Why are you talking normal? When I first met you, you was talking in a stoner kind of way."

He laughed, "That happens when I don't get my weed."

Peter and David cocked their heads, "Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, it just happens with me."

I held up a hand, "Lets just drop that, before we get into a long discussion on it."

Greg nodded, "Good idea. Now, tell me how you found me?"

I sighed, here we go again.

**A long explanation later.**

****Greg began laughing as soon as I finished the story of our journey. "Girls restroom! Pit bull chase! The universe hates you dude."

Everyone laughed, even me. I had to admit, that does make sense.

"Yeah yeah, everyone have their laugh."

Zorrow smirked, "Oh don't worry, we will."

Greg stood, "Is it okay if I go deliver something, its sorta important."

We all nodded, "Sure, we'll be here when you get back."

I stood, "Is it okay if I come Greg?"

He shrugged, "Sure, you can hold the 'product'."

I chuckled, "The job I was born to do."

He laughed as he walked into the 'lab'. He soon emerged holding a brown paper bag. "Okay, all you have to do is hold this. Well, hide it, don't hold it in the open."

I took the bag and put in in the inside pocket of my black jacket.

David shook his head, "Really? Really Lance?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, really. It may be fun."

David crossed his arms, "Dealing drugs, fun?"

Greg shook his head, "Not drugs, marijuana. There's a huge difference!"

Peter nodded, "There is, marijuana is legal to an extent, drugs are not."

David sight, "Still."

Greg waved his hands, "Oh forget you. Come on Lance."

We walked out of the trailer and across the dirt road to a beat up sedan.

I looked the sedan, which was more like crap, "That's your car?"

He shook his head, "Oh hell no! Its my dealing car."

"Dealing car?"

He nodded, "Yep, I use it when I'm selling my weed."

"Cool."

He smiled, "Damn right its cool. Hop on in."

I jumped into the passenger's seat, followed by Greg, who got in the drivers seat.

He looked over at me, "Lets get this thing pumping!" He then turned on the radio, causing rap to fill the small car.

I chuckled and sat back in the old seat.

**A ten minute drive later.**

****We pulled up to a restaurant called 'Beaver Bank Pizza'. Does everything here have Beaver Bank in the name? On the way here, we passed Beaver Bank Community Center, Beaver Bank Volunteer Fire Department, and across from this pizza place is a store called, 'Beaver Bank Guardian Pharmacy'. Really?

Greg climbed out of the car and began walking towards the restaurant. I followed behind him, staying close.

We walked into the small restaurant, and looked around.

Greg pointed to the other side of the restaurant, "There he is. Now, I want you to sit down somewhere and wait for me to motion you over."

I nodded, and sat down at a random both. I watched as Greg walked over to a guy, who was sitting alone, and sat down across from him.

They talked for a few minutes before Greg motioned for me to come over. So, I stood and walked over to them.

As I neared them, Greg waved his hand towards me, "There he is with your weed. Does this make us even?"

The man looked at me, "Give it to me."

I looked at Greg, who nodded. I pulled the brown paper bag out of my inside pocket and handed it to the man.

He took it and stood, "Greg, consider your dept payed."

Greg smiled, "Alright, finally out of dept."

The man stood and began walking towards the front.

I looked at Greg, "What was the dept?"

Greg grinned, "Oh, I just owed them a large amount of cash, that's all."

I shrugged, "Okay then."

The man who we had given the weed stopped walking halfway to the door. He opened the bag and threw it down. "Greg! Is this some kind of joke!"

Greg jumped up, "What do you mean?"

The man glared, "That's not the fucking weed! Its a I.O.U!"

Greg's eyes widened, "Shit, I gave him the wrong bag!" He looked at the man, "Look, that was the..."

The man pulled out a handgun and aimed it at us, "Forget it Greg, consider your dept paid!"

Greg grabbed me and threw me to the ground. As soon as we hit the ground, gunshots filled the room.

Greg jumped up and grabbed my wrist, "Come on Lance!" He pulled me to my feet and pulled me across the restaurant to the window. The guy still firing at us.

Once we reached the window, Greg threw me forward and through the window. I landed on the other side, head throbbing from hitting the glass head on.

Greg jumped out it and landed next to me, "This is not the time to be laying around!"

I shook my head and stood up, only to see that Greg had ran across the parking lot and was already climbing into his car. Yeah, no man left behind my ass!

I sprinted towards the car and jumped in.

Greg began to drive out of the parking lot right when the guy came out of the restaurant. He aimed his handgun at our car and began firing.

Bullets bounced off the hoof and doors, but none made contact with either of us. Lucky us.

Greg pulled out onto the road and gunned it.

He looked at me and smirked, "Now wasn't that fun?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Fun? Really? Oh yeah, almost getting shot was the funniest thing that has ever happened to me."

He laughed, "Lighten up Lance. We lived, right?"

I sighed, "Yeah, barely."

**Five minutes into the drive.**

****My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. This better be my uncle with more news on the next brony.

When I opened the message, it was a file. The title of the message read, 'Lance, look what's on the news here in New York!'

Weird? I opened the file to see a video. I hit play and twisted my phone to the side for full screen.

The video began and showed a man sitting behind a desk, telling the news. "Police are on the look out for this teenage boy." It showed a picture that was to small to see, but looked familiar. "He is wanted for the mugging of eighteen year old Cody Benson. Along with other charges. He is wanted for breaking and entering into a school, attempted rape, vandalism of school property, causing a major pile up that left many injured, assault, and for gang activity. He is also wanted in Puerto Rico for causing a large shoot out between police and gang members. If you have any information on this teen, or his accomplishes, please contact your local police station. He is to be considered armed and dangerous." The video then cuts off.

Greg looked at me from the drivers seat, "What was that all about? That guy sounds bad ass!"

I sighed, I know who he is, "Greg, that guy is me."

He looked at me and laughed, "No way! Really? Dude, that's so cool. Now we're both wanted men!"

I looked at him, "Your wanted?"

He nodded, "You bet I am, police would love to catch me."

I chuckled, "Well, at least I'm not the only one."

I sat back and sighed. Now what? I'm wanted by the police. They know who I am. I'm screwed!

**So, how was it?**

**I did my best, but I think I nailed it.**

**Heads up, I'm working on a new idea for the original story.**

**It is going to be a side story that interviews all the bronies and characters from my story, 'living the dream' I think you'll all enjoy it.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	12. Collect call from Equestria

**Okay here it is.**

**Also, I plan to write the Interview with Cody tomorrow, so be ready. If its not out, then it will be out ****Wednesday.**

**Before reading, I let a friend help with this chapter. His character is David, so you'll see what I mean.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

I looked out the window as we neared the trailer park. The thoughts of the video still fresh in my mind. What was I to do?

"... Lance?" Said a disembodied voice in my mind.

What the fuc...

"... Can you hear me Lance?" It said again.

That doesn't sound like God. Well, the voice is echoing to much to really tell.

"... Lance?"

I sighed and thought, "Who is this?"

"... Frederic."

My eyes widened. How was Frederic talking to me? I must be going crazy!

"... I must tell you something."

"What is it?" I thought.

"... Me and Luna have made a spell that..."

* * *

><p>David crouched down behind Mark's truck, aiming his Roofie Cannon at the spot where Greg parks. He was so happy that they had made that little stop at Lance's home in New York to pick it up. He was going to have to thank Roberto later.<p>

Back on subject, he was pissed at Greg. A druggie? They're friends with a druggie! He hates druggies, especially the kind like Greg. The kind that think they are so cool. Well, him and his Roofie Cannon are going to teach him a lesson.

After a short wait, his car began to pull into the trailer park. Once it parked, Lance jumped out and sprinted towards Greg's trailer.

David turned his attention to Greg who was just stepping out of the car. He then walked around it to the passengers side.

Peter walked up, "We got something for ya Greg."

"Really? What is it?" Greg replied while standing straight up.

"You'll see." Peter said crossing his arms.

"Is it weed?"

"Nope."

"Vodka?"

"Nope."

"Both?"

"NOPE!"

"Then what is it?"

"Cabbages." Peter said before jumping back.

"What?"

"Hey Greg!" David yelled.

Greg turned towards him.

"HAVE SOME WEEDS!" David yelled as he hit a button.

A nitrogen-cooled cabbage shot out of the barrel and flew towards Greg. Where it hit him square in the stomach. He doubled over and fell to the ground.

"Fuck man! What the hell!" Greg yelled out in pain.

"Greg! Want some nuts with that?" David yelled before shooting a second nitrogen-cooled cabbage at him, this time hitting Greg in the groin.

As Greg lay on the ground groaning in pain, David walked over and stood above him.

Greg chuckled with effort and looked up, "That was a good one man."

"Yeah.." David knelt down and pulled Greg up by his collar, he put his face and inch away from his, "You bastard, you fucking _cabrón_" He said, rage filling his face.

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Wow man, calm..."

"This is for taking it like a goddamn joke, fucking junkie!" He said as he pulled his fist back. He then slammed it into Greg's face. As soon as his fist made contact with Greg's face, he caught a glimpse of a certain cyan colored mare.

He also heard a disembodied voice say, "..Whitemark?" The voice sounded heart broken to him.

He shook the image out of his mind and punched Greg again, this time making his eyes roll up in the back of his head. He let Greg go, and his body slumped to the ground.

David then bent down and checked his pulse. Good, hes just knocked out. That should teach him a lesson.

The sound of running made him turn around. He saw Lance, a surprised look on his face.

"David... did you just..." He said as he stopped a few feet away from David.

"He's only out cold Lance." He said as he stood and faced Lance. He then pushed Lance to the ground and rage filled his eyes again, "You bastard! If I ever see you acting like that again, I'm going to personally shove my boot up your ass so high that you're going to be tasting leather for months!"

Lance looked up in confusion and shock, "What did I do?"

David glared at him, "Help that druggie sell drugs!"

Lance shook his head, "Not drugs, weed. But we didn't sell any weed, it was a mix up." He then held his hands up, "Before you say anything else, I have to tell you something. My friend Frederic just told me..."

"Whats going on here!" Said Mark as he, Seth, and Zorrow walked out of the trailer.

"Mark! You saw what happened, at the warehouse, take good care of your brother!" David said as he turned and began running down the rows of trailers.

"Hey! HEY! Come back here you bastard! I'm going to kick your ass for what you did to Lance! GET BACK HERE!" Mark said as David sprinted away.

Mark ran over to the truck, "Come on! Zorrow, Seth, with me! We're going to find that dick and make him pay for what he did!"

As they piled into the truck, Zorrow looked at Seth, "Man, David was never like this back in Equestria. Why?"

Seth shook his head, "I dunno man, I dunno."

**Four hours later, 8:17 Pm**

David stealthy made his way to the office that sold/rented trailers here.

He had been running from Mark for the past few hours and he was beat. He couldn't run anymore. He just wanted to rent a trailer and get some sleep. He would figure out the rest in the morning.

He opened the door to the office and walked in. He looked at the grouchy looking man behind the desk, "Can I rent a trailer?"

"Which one?" The dealer eyed him suspiciously.

"The one farthest away from the clusterfuck of trailers you got here."

He looked annoyed, "Sorry, we don't have a trailer like that for rent."

David pulled out his wallet, "I'll give you 2k right now?"

The dealer smiled, "Let me check..." He then shuffled through a few files, " Ah yes, look like we got one over at the back end."

David nodded, "I'll take it for the night."

The dealer handed him the keys, "Enjoy your stay."

David rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, happy Christmas to you too."

He then walked out of the trailer and began sneaking down the rows of trailers.

Mark drove past, still on the look out. When he passed, David ran across the open ground to the trailer he had rented. It was beat to hell and looked to be falling apart, but it would have to do.

As he began walking to it, that same image popped into his head. A cyan horse with wings that looked very familiar. The voice in his head was also back, this time yelling, "Whitemark! I know you're there! David!"

It was giving him a headache. He has definitely watched to much My little pony. Seeing images and hearing them is a sure sign of going crazy.

He shrugged and walked into the trailer. It was like Greg's, only smaller and crap. There was almost nothing in it. At least it had a bed, a old bed. He sighed, this wasn't ideal, but he has no where else to go.

He walked over to the bed and fell back on it, looking up at the ceiling.

He pulled out his _pitorro_ bottle and took a swig of liquor.

"Whitemark..." The voice said, this time louder.

He sat up, "Who's there?" He was now sure the voice was someone messing with him. But it was a female voice. It can't be any of the others, except Twilight. But this voice sounds, boyish in a way, but also female. Strange.

"David?"

He jumped up and spun to face the bed, certain the person was in the room.

"David!"

There was a sudden bright flash of blue behind him. He spun around, fist raised, ready to fight Mark and whatever policemen he had brought with him.

But, instead of Mark, there was girl. She was wearing a white T-shirt and plain blue hair had strips of different colors, like a rainbow, and went down to her shoulders.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He felt a strange connection to her.

She stepped forward, "Whitemark, is that you? David?"

He stood there, unable to speak,looking at the cute girl that appeared out of nowhere. She looked to be about sixteen.

She put her hand to his forehead.

When her hand touched his forehead, he remembered _everything! _

Every  
>single<br>thing  
>that had happened in Euqestria.<p>

In a flash of light, David's whole life in Equestria unrolled before his eyes...  
>Getting there...<br>Sleeping in random places...  
>Meeting Lance...<br>Getting to know his favorite pony, Rainbow Dash...  
>Unsuccessfully hitting on her...<br>Going into the forest...  
>Learning to fly...<br>Getting to live in Canterlot with Lance and Greg...  
>Finnaly getting a date with Rainbow Dash...<br>His first night with her...  
>Iron's wedding...<br>Lance's wedding...  
>All up to the point of when God took back the Rapture.<p>

_'God, please don't make me leave, I... I love it here.'  
>'I'm sorry child, but it must be done.'<br>'No... NO!' Tears started to drip off of David's face.  
>'Child, it will be better this way, trust in your father.'<br>'You can't do this! I could have gotten married, had kids! A family!'  
>'Son, I know how this is for you... But you mustn't-'<br>'YOU KNOW NOTHING! LIVING WITH SOME JACKASS FAMILY, YOUR PARENTS DYING BEFORE YOU'RE TEN!'  
>'Child... tighten yourself...'<br>DO NOT CALL ME YOUR CHILD! A GOD THAT DOES THIS IN THE NAME OF GOOD, THAT ALL WILL BE BETTER, IS A GODDAMN LIAR! I DIDN'T BELIEVE IN YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE. WHY WOULD I ADORE A MAN THAT DOESN'T LEAVES THINGS LIKE THEY ARE?  
>THAT CAUSED MILLIONS OF DEATHS<br>THAT CAUSED SUFFERING IN YOUR NAME!  
>THAT TOOK MY PARENTS AWAY BEFORE IT WAS TIME! YOU BASTARD!<br>DO ANYTHING ELSE BUT THIS!'  
>'Child, since you have disrespected me, and my work, you shall not have any recall of this talk, or anything else that happened while you were in this quaint little place.<br>Begone now... And stand fast against your trial when you leave your temple and come to join now... To sleep...' _

David snapped out of his trance and looked at the girl, the girl he now knew was Rainbow Dash. "So, it really did happen huh?"

She nodded sadly, "Yes, you was taken away from me." A tear formed in her eye.

David pulled her into a tight hug, "Don't worry, we're together again, I won't leave you this time. I promise."

She set back and smiled, "Promise?"

David smiled back, "I promise." He then pulled her into a loving kiss.

* * *

><p>I walked towards the trailer that had emitted that bright blue light. What was that? It looked oddly familiar.<p>

When I reached the back of the small beat up trailer, I heard someone talking inside.

That sounds like David. Good, I found him first. I don't want Mark to hurt him.

Suddenly, I heard a female voice inside.

I guess Frederic was right, he could send one of the ponies here. To bad he can't bring us back.

I walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Upon looking in, I saw David and... that has to be Rainbow Dash, laying on the bed, holding each other.

I stepped into the trailer and cleared my throat.

David jumped up and his eyes went wide, "Lance!"

I held up a hand, "Don't worry, I'm not made. I've been looking for you, so that when Mark finds you, I can tell him what really happened."

David sighed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Lance. I'm so sorry about that... I regret doing that to a friend like you. You've always been there for me."

I smiled, "You have your memory back?"

He nodded, "Thanks to Rainbow Dash."

She sat up and looked me over, "Wow Lance, you look different than I would have thought."

I chuckled, "Hey Dash, good to see you."

She smirked, "I knew you would be happy to see me."

I shrugged, "Why wouldn't I? You are one of my best friends."

She smiled, "I knew that."

David stood, "I have to apologize to Greg!"

I chuckled, "Don't worry, he said he forgives you, since you beat the crap out of him in two hits."

David chuckled, "That's good to know."

I rubbed my chin, "Nitrogen-cooled cabbage? Really?"

He laughed loudly, "The best idea I've ever had."

I began laughing also, "Greg tried to eat one, almost froze his tongue off."

We all laughed at that one.

Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming open caught our attention.

Outside, at another trailer, a woman began to yell, "Will ya shut the hell up! Some people are trying to fucking sleep!"

David glared and made his way to the door. I held up my hand, "I got this one."

I walked out of the trailer and over to the one with the pissed off woman.

She glared at me, "Stop with all that damn noise!"

I smirked, "What's your problem lady? We're trying to have a little fun!"

She looked more pissed off, "Don't talk to me like I'm some stuck up bitch!"

I smiled slyly, "Okay, I'll talk to you like a stuck up bitch, which you are."

She stepped down and stood face to face with me, "Boy, I'll make your life a fucking nightmare!"

I smiled cooling, "Woman, you couldn't make my life any worst."

She glared harder, "Oh yeah?"

She reached into the trailer and pulled out a frying pan. "Lets see you make smart ass comments after this."

As she pulled it back, preparing to hit me in head with it, I said the only thing that made sense at this moment, "I REGRET NOTHING!"

The frying pan hit the side of my head, knocking me out cold.

As I slowly faded into darkness, I could have sworn I saw Derpy tap dancing on my nose.

**So, was it good?**

**And no, Derpy was not there, it was a delirious image thought up by Lance as he passed out.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	13. The cure for depression

**Here it is, the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this.****  
><strong>**Also, its short because I'm working on something else. ****  
><strong>**Enjoy!****  
><strong>

Chapter 13

I opened my eyes and instantly felt my head throbbing. Damn, that woman had an arm on her.

I sat up and held my head. I then looked around, noticing that I was in Greg's trailer. Huh, I guess David brought me here.

I pulled my phone out. 10:08 PM. Damn, its that late?

After a few minutes of sitting on the bed, Mark walked in.

"Uhh, Lance?" He said rubbing his shoulder.

I looked up, "What is it?"

"Greg says your wanted, is that true?"

I sighed, "Yes, I'll show you a video uncle Leon sent me."

He sat down next to me, "Alright, show me."

* * *

><p>Frederic stood over the large, old spell book. He had been studying the book for the past week, trying to figure out how to perfect the inter-dimensional spell.<p>

He sighed and sat on his haunches, rubbing his forehead. This was to stressful for him, but he must perfect this spell. The ponies are counting one him.

They are going to use the spell to send a few, and only a few, ponies to earth. He's only sending them if they have a lover there, as in, one of the bronies. They had already sent Rainbow Dash there, but the spell almost backfired. So before they send any one else, they must perfect the spell.

Up next was Rarity, who wanted to be with Peter. She hasn't been the same since all the bronies left. She hasn't been... well, she hasn't been Rarity. Her mane and tail was always messy, her coat wasn't pure white, and her eyes had rings under them.

He felt bad for her, she had taken this harder than anypony else. But, he was happy today. Because, after he perfected this spell, he would be sending her to be with Peter.

He smiled and leaned forward, almost done.

* * *

><p>I stood up, letting Mark use my phone to check the internet.<p>

I walked out of the small room and into the living room/kitchen and looked around. I turned to Mark, "Where is everyone?"

He shrugged, "David, Greg, Twilight, and that one rainbow chick went for a walk."

"What about everyone else?"

"Seth and Zorrow went to town or something. As for Peter, I don't know. He looked sad when he left though."

That's not good. I looked at the table to see a phone, Peter's phone.

I picked it up and turned it on. I went through it, finding nothing useful. But then I looked at the messages. Most of them to a contact with the name 'Dr. Redmond'. As I read through them, I became worried. I put the phone down after reading all the messages and rubbed my hands together. Peter has depression?

* * *

><p>Peter sat on the hill, his back to a tree. Tears in his eyes. He was adjusting the strings on his guitar.<p>

When he was depressed, he would always play away his sorrows. It didn't always work, but it was something.

Seeing David and Rainbow Dash together had brought back so many sad memories, all about Rarity. The first girl he had ever loved.

He propped the guitar up and strummed it, ready to begin.

"You say you feel a chill in the season  
>Like something is falling apart<br>You say you can't hold it together much longer  
>And I should look after your heart<p>

But I feel a change coming on  
>Rolling out of the blue like a storm<br>And it's bending your will like a willow tree twisting  
>Trying to regain its form<p>

How does it make you feel  
>When you remember the times the two us lay here<br>In the arms of the world on the doorstep of heaven shining down

Do you feel a change coming on,  
>Rolling out of the blue like a storm,<br>And it's throwing your dollhouse world in disarray  
>So you can rebuild or conform<p>

How I wish you'd only see  
>How your own choices make your dream<br>Come out shining true before it can leave you  
>I wish that you could see<br>How your own choices make your dream  
>Come out shining true all around you<p>

My worth is the look in your eyes  
>My prize the smile playing tricks on your lips and I wonder again<br>Do you ever dream of the world like I do

I too fear the change coming on  
>Rolling out of the blue like a storm<br>Can you hear it scream at the hurt that I knew

How I wish you'd only see  
>How your own choices make your dream<br>Come out shining true before it can leave you  
>I wish that you could see<br>How your own choices make your dream  
>Come out shining true all around you<p>

What is this chill at my heel  
>That makes the protections I've built around my pseudo world premiere<br>Tearing my utopian fiction apart as it happens to just pass along

I feel a change coming on  
>Rolling out of the blue like a storm<br>Crashing against my delirious thoughts where humanity's waiting alone

How I wish you'd only see  
>How your own choices make your dream<br>Come out shining true before it can leave you, oh  
>How I wish you'd only see<br>How your own choices make your dream  
>Come out shining true before it can leave you<br>I wish that you could see  
>How your own choices make your dream<br>Come out shining true all around you."

He then put the guitar down gently and hung his head. He then pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them.

**One hour later**

Peter awoke to the sound of thunder. He sat up and looked, forgetting where he was. He rubbed his face and sat back against the tree.

The rain was splashing all around him, the tree barely giving him any cover from the freezing rain.

As he sat there, a sudden bright blue light flashed him. He covered his face, when he looked back, there stood a beautifully familiar girl.

She had purple hair that ran down to her shoulder blades, a beautiful smile, and soft features. She wore a plain T-shirt and plain blue jeans.

Peter stood up, shocked.

The girl stepped forward, a warm happy smile on her face, "Peter, is that you?"

Peter let out a cry of delight and ran over to the girl. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, as if someone was going to take her away. He began to cry as he held her, "Rarity!"

She began to cry, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, "Peter! I've missed you so much!"

He let the tears roll down his face, mixing in with the rain, "I thought I would never see you again."

She squeezed him, "I thought I had lost you forever."

Peter slowly pulled away from the tight embrace and looked into her face. He gently rubbed her cheek with his right hand, "I love you Rarity."

Another tear rolled down her cheek, "I love you too Peter."

Peter than moved in close, pulling her closer to him. He gently pushed his lips against hers. They held this kiss for a while, both not wanting to lose the moment.

Peter broke the kiss and gently took her hand in his, "Come on Rarity, I don't want you to catch a cold out here in this rain."

She smiled warmly and looped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder, "Well, lead the way."

Peter lead her down the hill, a large smile on his face. For the first time in years, he didn't feel the slightest depressed. He had found the cure to his depression, Rarity.

**So, how was it? **

**I'll be updating the interview this weekend, so watch for it.**

**Also, if any one can make digital drawings, or can draw good, please PM me. I have a reward for who ever can.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	14. Back to New York

**First off, I decided to skip ahead a little, so I could actually write for this.**

Chapter 14

**Incoming message  
>Sent to: Lance Greenfield<br>From: Leon McDaniel  
>Sending Progress: Pending...<strong>

**Message sent...**

**Message canceled...**

**Message intercepted...**

**Opening message:**

_Lance listen, we may have a slight problem. Remember when I sent you that video about you being wanted? Well, it looks like the police have given up on the case and handed it over to the FBI. Listen, stay away from New York. They've been questioning me and your mom about you. They don't know I've been helping you, but I don't know how long that will last. Just find a way to get out of America. If you're still in Canada, stay there. You're safer there._

_Just listen to me, if you come back, you'll fall into their trap._

_I love you, stay safe._

**Message saved to FBI evidence folder.**

**2/4/2013 10:52 AM  
>Close to Lance's home<strong>

"Why are we coming here again?" Greg asked as we drove down the busy street of New York City.

I held up my hand as I reclined in the back seat, Twilight laying on top of me, "Two things: One, I want to see my mom. Two, I have to get a few things."

David turned in his seat and raised an eyebrow, "Is this a good idea? I mean, you're wanted. Wouldn't going home be a bad idea?"

I shook my head, "No, it's not a bad idea. Look, it's the police. They probably asked my mom a few questions and moved on. It's safe to be there. Besides, I sent her a message an hour ago telling her I may be stopping by today, I still haven't gotten a reply though..."

"What about us?" Rainbow Dash asked from her seat in David's lap.

Yeah, this truck is packed... big time. It's a good thing we have Seth's car.

I tapped my chin and picked up my phone, "You could all go to Peter's?"

Peter nodded from the front seat, "Yes, that way we won't over crowd your mother."

"Yeah, mom would kill us if she knew we were out collecting bronies instead of looking for a collage for me to go to." Mark said as he watched the road.

I chuckled, "I can't believe she bought it. I mean, all you said was, 'Hey mom, me and Lance are going to find me a collage. Is it alright that he skips school for a few weeks?'. We got lucky, very lucky."

He laughed and shrugged, "Mom loved the idea of me going back to collage... so lets just say I couldn't find one. Deal?"

"Deal." I replied.

I then brought my phone up and dialed Seth's number. After a few seconds, he picked up.

"What?"

I cleared my throat before talking, "Pull over, change in plans."

Once we were all on the curb of the street, and out of the cars, I spoke up.

:"Alrighty then, I've come to the conclusion that this will be incredibly hard, and possibly dangerous, to go to my house and explain all this to my mom. So, slight change in plans. I want all of you to go to Peter's loft and wait there for me. I will go to my house alone. Decreases the chances of being noticed, and, mom's going to kill me for all the stuff they've said on the news."

"Bad idea." Zorrow said, shaking his head.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Mark remarked.

"Darling, doesn't this sound a bit... dangerous?" Rarity asked, one eyebrow raised.

Twilight sighed and put her hand on my shoulder, "Lance, at least take one of us with you."

I shook my head and smiled, "No can do. They only want me, so, if they see me alone, they'll assume I've always been alone. Don't worry guys, I'll meet you there within an hour or two."

After a few more disagreements, they finally agreed to let me go alone, on the condition that I call them when I leave the house.

"Be safe, Lance." Mark said as he and the others climbed back in the cars.

I grinned and waved, "Don't worry about me. Just get to the apartment and wait."

**Fifteen minutes later, outside Lance's house**

I looked up at the brick building, a smile on my face.

Home. It feels like it's been months since I've been here. Well, it's been two...

I chuckled lightly and quickly ran up the steps to the front door.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside to see that the lights were off.

"Mom?" I called out.

"Lance?" Came her voice from higher up stairs.

"Uhhh, I'm home."

A few seconds pause, "Oh... Great! Can you come up stairs to my room... there's something I have to tell you."

Okay, I'm worried.

I took a deep breath and began to slowly ascend the stairs. Then the next set of stairs.

When I came to the hallway, I looked towards my moms room, which was open slightly.

After a quick glance around, I slowly walked towards it.

Once I reached it, I pushed it open to see my mom sitting on the bed, a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Lance..." She said softly.

Before I could question her, two men wearing body armor walked out from either side of the room, assault rifles pointed straight at me.

"FBI. You're under arrest. Get on the ground and put your hands over your head. Now!" One of them shouted.

"Lance, just listen, please." My mom pleaded.

... No... I walked into a trap.

I held up my hands, "Okay, only because you told me to."

The two FBI agents looked at each other and nodded.

And right at the moment, I twisted around and made a dash for the stairs... only to see another blocking my path.

I can't believe I'm about to do this but...

I lowered my body and slammed into him, sending him tumbling down the stairs.

Instead of following and going down the stairs, I sprinted down the hall to the guest room.

"Stop! Or we will open fire!" One of the agents yelled out.

I slammed into the door, breaking the lock off easily and tumbled into the room. I quickly caught myself and ran for the window, and the fire escape.

When I reached the window, I instantly smashed my bare fist through it, causing a few long gashes to form on it.

Ignoring the pain, I pulled myself through the window. And the second I was out, I heard the sound of a gun shot.

They're shooting?

I began to go downward, but stopped when I saw three agents pointing their weapons at me.

"Hold up your hands and lay on the ground! Or we will take you down with force!"

I gulped and acted on instinct. I began to run up the fire escape, heart pounding.

The two agents from inside began to climb through the broken window and follow me upward.

How am I suppose to out run federal agents?

I continued to sprint up the fire escape, trying to ignore the sounds of the two agents below me.

As soon as I reached the roof, I looked around for an escape rout. All I could see was jumping to the other roof, and that alone would be hard.

Or, I could try and climb up the other building... no, they'll be able to just wait me out then.

It's die or die trying...

Making up my mind quickly, I began to sprint to the other side of the building, ready to jump across.

"Last chance! Stop or we take you down!" I heard the agent yell as they both reached the roof.

I gritted my teeth and picked up my pace. The second I reached the edge of the roof, I jumped.

For a second, I was flying through the air... then I was falling.

I slammed into the side of the building and barely caught the edge.

Slightly winded, I began to pull myself up and onto the roof. I took a second to catch my breath, knowing they wouldn't follow.

"Ten seconds!" The agent yelled out as he and the other reached the edge of the roof.

I looked back and smirked, "Come and get me, if ya can!"

I forced myself to my feet and began to run across the roof, getting ready to jump across to the next.

But, as I reached it, I heard a single shot. A split second later, I saw a spray of blood fly out in front of me.

I stumbled due to the impact and fell forward... right off the building.

I fell for a second or two before slamming into a balcony... what luck...

The small impact sent a shock wave through my body, causing me to groan loudly.

I forced myself into a sitting position and gulped as I looked down at my chest, looking for the bullet hole I know is there. But, I saw nothing.

Instead, I saw a hole in my left arm, a few inches above the elbow. I winced when I saw the torn meat and the amount of blood pouring out of it.

Always getting myself hurt, huh?

I pulled off my jacket and used my teeth to rip off the sleeve. I then wrapped it around my arm as tight as I could, wincing when I touched the wound.

I then laid back on the balcony and choked back a few tears. Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?

After a few minutes of just laying there, I heard the sounds of walkie talkies below me.

I instantly came to attention and looked over the edge to see a group of FBI agents looking around the area I should have landed.

Well, looks like luck is on my side... for once.

I took a few more seconds to catch my breath before standing up and sliding the door open that lead into someones apartment. I sighed and made my way through it, glad to see no one's home.

As I stepped into the hallway, I again sighed.

Let's see if I can out run the FBI and get back to my friends...

I hate my life right now...

**So? Good?**


	15. Unexpected reunion

Chapter 15

"You hit him, sir..." Agent Nelson said as he watched the teenage fugitive tumble off the building.

"Well, I wasn't aiming for him. Just trying to scare him into stopping." Agent Michael remarked as he lowered his weapon.

Agent Nelson sighed and pushed up the visor on his helmet, "You still shoot him. Probably dead now..."

Agent Michael frowned, "Aww shit..." He reached up to his helmet and turned on his mic, "The fugitive has been injured. Requesting support on the right side of the red brick building."

A second passed before a response came back, "Copy that. What's his status?"

Agent Micheal sighed, "Probably deceased..."

Silence.

"... Uhh, your orders were to obtain the fugitive, not neutralize them."

Agent Micheal gulped, "I know, it was a miss fire."

"Lie." Agent Nelson said under his breath.

"Er, roger that. Regroup on the other Agent's."

"Yes, sir." Agent Micheal said before releasing his finger from the mic.

"We're screwed now..." Agent Nelson commented as he trudged across the roof and back to the fire escape.

Agent Micheal put his weapon over his shoulder and leaned on the side of the roof, looking in the direction where the fugitive fell.

A small lump formed in his throat, causing him to hang his head.

But, when he did, he saw the fugitive, clearly hurt, slide out a side door on the building and slowly trudge away from the scene.

"Well I'll be damned..."

Agent Micheal twisted around and sprinted for the fire escape, determined more than ever.

**Meanwhile**

"Ow!"

I stumbled and fell against the wall for support. Fucking blood loss...

Plan... I need a plan.

I need to get back to the others, we need to get out of New York... Fast!

A sudden shutter shot through my body at the image of Twilight and the other two in prison... They wouldn't be able to handle themselves.

Should I go back to them?

I'll just be putting them in danger...

I have to go back, I must warn them.

But, what if...

"Hold it right there, Lance!" A voice said behind me, and I recognized it as one of the FBI Agent's who had shot at me.

I stiffened and slowly leaned off of the wall.

"Turn around, and hold your hands up." He commanded.

I gritted my teeth and slowly turned, my hands held up.

When I turned, I saw a single Agent pointing his assault rifle at me. Where's the other?

The Agent slowly removed one hand from his weapon and pulled his helmet off, letting it hang on his neck by the strap.

"So, do you recognize me, Lance?" He asked, lowering the rifle slightly.

I looked at him strangely, one eyebrow raised, "Uhh, should I?"

He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, "I thought you would recognize your old man."

Old... man? But he's... oh shit...

"D-Dad?" I said, my voice shaking slightly.

A small smile formed on his lips, "Finally, I knew you would eventually." He then lowered the rifle all the way.

I put my hands down and looked at my father cautiously.

Here's a little info on my father. He left my mother when I was only five, but, I don't know why. My mom never talked about it.

"So, FBI?" I said, still eyeing him.

He smiled lightly and shrugged, "I've always had this job, Lance."

"Figures." I said, a cold stare on my face.

He sighed and took a step forward, causing me to take a step back.

"Lance... I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

He looked back down the alley and then back at me, "For two things. One, for shooting you."

"That was you?" I snarled, trying to keep my voice down. "I should have known."

"And two: For leaving you and your mother."

I stopped staring at him angrily and put my hand on my wound, "Why did you leave mom?"

He sighed and looked behind him, at the street, "Lance, this is no place to discuss this. Just come with me and..."

I began to back up, "No, I'm not going to go back and be put in jail!"

He took a step forward, "You have to, it's the right thing to do."

I shook my head, "Listen dad! All those things they've said I've done are only partly true. I haven't done anything wrong!"

His expression softened, "Lance... It's my job to..."

"Fuck your job! You're my dad! Just let me go and I promise, I'll show you I didn't do all that the way they said it happened!"

He shook his head, "Lance, I can't do that. I came here with the intentions to take you in."

I took a deep breath and exhaled, "Well, if that's what you want to do..." I turned, "You'll just have to shoot me, because I'm not going with you."

"Don't do it, Lance." He said sternly.

I gritted my teeth and began to sprint down the alley, waiting for the gun shot that would knock me to the ground.

But, it never came. Instead, I continued down the alley, dodging a few trash bins. When I came to the end, I looked back briefly to see my father walking back the way he came.

I stopped running and slumped against a building.

I let a few tears drop onto my shirt before continuing on.

My mind is made up, I'm going to get the others and we're going to the one place I know we'll be safe.

**I've been wanting to reveal Lance's father for a long time, but, kept on waiting. Looks like I made the right choice in waiting.**


	16. Making the news, again

**I almost forgot to write tonight... oops... I got to stop making all those Legit pictures XD**

**Also, I'm going to write a full on bonus chapter for LTD. It's going to be over 10k words long. **

**Check my blog on FimFiction . net for full details.**

Chapter 16

"What the..." Peter muttered as he looked out the window and down into the city below.

Down below, he saw police cars flying down the streets. And up above, he could see a few helicopters hovering around, pointing spot lights into the city below.

"What's going on down there?" David asked as he stepped up beside Peter, sipping a cup of coffee.

Peter sighed and shrugged, "I don't know... but I don't like it."

Peter brought his phone up and checked his messages. Nothing.

Lance was suppose to call him, or at least send a message, when he was coming back. But it's been four hours.

"I hope Lance is okay..." Twilight said as she sat on the couch, a pillow held close to her chest.

"He's fine. You know Lance, always late." Rainbow Dash said as she shuffled through Peter's movie collection.

"Fuck!" Greg yelled as he strolled out of the bathroom, "Hey Pete, I hope you don't need your toilet... Kinda broke it."

Mark facepalmed, "And how do you break a toilet?"

Greg shrugged, "You try to use it as a bong."

"Fucking idiot..." David muttered as he turned back to the window.

Peter shook his head and walked over to the bathroom, "Do I even want to see this?"

Greg put his arm in front of him, "I would suggest you not go in there. For your and my safety."

Peter rubbed his face and turned about face and strolled over to the couch.

But, as he started to sit down, there was a thud against the door.

"Da fuck?" Seth muttered as he and the others looked towards the door.

David spun around and gulped, "I knew it! I just knew the police would come for us!"

"Shhh!" Peter shushed, holding up his hand, "If it was the police, they would have already been in here."

There was another thud, this one lighter.

Peter slowly walked over to the door and turned the lock...

... And the door burst open to reveal Lance, blood pouring down his left arm.

"Lance!" Twilight and Rarity screamed as he stumbled into the room and fell against the wall.

Peter went to a knee next to Lance, followed by David and Zorrow, "Lance, what happened to you?"

Lance groaned and waved his hand lazily in front of himself, "Nothing, just... shot. FBI... out of town..."

As Lance began to pass out, Zorrow shook him violently, "Lance, you have to stay awake! What happened?"

Lance groaned and coughed once before slumping all the way to the floor.

**Early the next morning  
>6:28 AM<strong>

I let out a loud groan as I slowly opened my eyes.

What happened? Last thing I remember is talking to Peter, then nothing.

Wait! FBI!

I began to push myself off the bed, but stopped when I felt something over my chest. I looked to my right and a faint smile formed on my lips.

Twilight was pressed up against me, both of her arms around me in a tight embrace.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I then gently crawled out of her embrace and stood up.

A sudden flash of nausea washed over me as blackness filled my vision.

I stopped moving and let the feeling go away. Once it was gone, I walked out of the room and into the living room.

When I turned the corner, I saw Mark sitting on the couch, looking at the TV.

He looked over and sighed in relief, "Thank God you're okay! We were worried you had lost to much blood."

I smiled weakly and walked over to him, "Listen, we have a problem. The..."

"I know, the police gave up on you and made you the FBI's problem." He said, pointing towards the TV.

I turned around and looked at the TV. On the screen was a FBI agent. The news reporter was currently asking him questions.

"... Waiting for him. But, he must have had an outside source, because he seemed like he knew we were there waiting for him." The agent said as he looked off to the side, "We have been watching his uncle, who was the closest to the fugitive. It seems he's been keeping constant contact with him, but he won't tell us anything during interrogations."

"Is it just the one fugitive, or does he have accomplishes?" The reporter asked.

The agent gave a nod, "Yes, we are lead to believe his brother, Mark Greenfield, is also in on this. That's what the mother, Dana Greenfield, has told us. But, according to her, he also has his wife with him. Dana gave us a name, but, it sounds like a cover up name. According to her, the fugitives wife is a Twilight Sparkle. This has raised some questions, but we're keeping it under wraps for now."

"Anything else?"

The agent pulled up his helmet and looked at the camera... oh shit, it's dad...

"Yes, one more thing. If the fugitive is watching this, I want him to know one thing: No matter where you go, no matter where you hide, we'll find you." He said, a serious look on his face.

The news reporter began to relay details of the case, but I didn't listen, I just turned back to Mark.

"We're screwed..." I muttered.

He nodded, "Yeah, if dad's on the case, we can consider ourselves caught." He let out a sigh, "He was always determined."

"But, he let me go..." I said, trying to figure out why he just let me run off.

Mark shrugged, "I don't know why he let you go, but I do know he will be after both... of course!" He said, snapping his fingers.

"What?"

"He knew if he let you go, you'll go back to me. That way, he can catch both of us at once."

I facepalmed, "I should have known!"

"Now what?" Mark asked, standing up.

I sighed and looked out the window, "I don't know."

We can't leave the country easily, and we can't hide. So what is there to...

"I got it!" I yelled loudly.

"What is it?" Mark asked, a smile on his face.

I smirked, "Pack your bags, we're going for a little trip."


End file.
